


Your Strength Pulling Me Up

by haksolffy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clueless Potter, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluffy Hatake Kakashi, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haksolffy/pseuds/haksolffy
Summary: She promises to them she will protect her little sister, even though it will kill her. Even when they were a force to stay with their aunt, she still protects her little sister, even when suddenly her magic transport her to unknown places.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Crocogirl for beta read this.

Prologue

Kalina Potter – 3 years old Hatake Kakashi – 5 years old

Kalina Dorea Potter, looked around the library with interest. She was staying with her grandpapa to learn everything she can and despite being young, she quite understands that someone has cursed her grandpapa. 

Despite barely four-year-old, Charlus can see that his granddaughter is a prodigy, just like his late wife. Oh, how he missed his late wife, Dorea Potter nee Black. Sweet little Kalina, even at an early age, she did not view the world like any other children, in fact, she is the most understandable child he has ever seen  his whole life. 

She knew he has been cursed and now his little granddaughter is at the library in Potter Manor. He knew that his sweet, curious and understanding granddaughter were in the library when suddenly he heard a yelp and he cannot feel his little granddaughter presence and magic in the air.  

His granddaughter magic is quite soothing to his broken soul, but now he can’t feel it any longer. He runs into the library as fast his feet can bring him. That is when he saw a book that lay on the floor.

Gingerly he picks up the book. He read the page that his sweet granddaughter had been reading and tried to keep calm. What he saw was something quite mind-boggling. How in the Merlin and Morgana bloody mind he missed about those?  

Again he read gingerly, worrying about his little granddaughter. He keeps on read it carefully, as he finishes it, he gives out a slow breath he didn’t know he was holding . But to be honest, anyone would  be worried if someone had put them in his shoes. Thanks, Merlin and Morgana, his little Viburnum will not be harm nor have to pay anything.

But he still needs to talk about this with his little Viburnum. He knows his granddaughter is a prodigy but to just jump into another world just by reading; he needs to make sure something sat straight to her. Oh well, at least she alright and the time will not change much, and he needs to make sure that her core is stable too. Charlus looks over his large library with a fond smile, it seems like he needs to make sure that all those books fall to his Viburnum no matter where she goes.

* * *

Both Minato and Kakashi stop their training when they heard a feminine yelp. Minato eyes turn wide when he saw a little girl with hair as red as blood and green eyes looking back at him. Meanwhile, Kakashi feels like he was slapped upon smelling the scent that comes from the girl. Seeing the confused look from the girl, Minato walked right in front of the girl.

The girl looks over Minato with calculating, yet patient, eyes which for him is quite a relief “Hello, are you alright?” The silver-haired boy with the masked looked at the redheaded girl with narrowed eyes. Minato would guess that she was around three or maybe four years old. 

Again he tries to talk to the girl which make the girl caress her forehead and from the look  in her eyes, he can tell that she doesn’t understand what he is saying. 

Then something he thought that might be easier to understand for the girl. He points to himself “Minato” Seeing the girl's eyes light up and how she nod her head, he guesses that she understands it. He called out for Kakashi to come to him and when the boy arrives, he points to the boy “Kakashi”.

“Kalina” The girl point to herself but then a frown, slowly she raises one of her hand and when she was about to place her hand on Minato head, the silver hair boy shoves her hand away which make her frown wondering why the boy shoved it away.    

Minato sighed but then place her hand to his head and for some odd reason he feels something warm on his head and saw she place her another hand on her forehead. 

Seeing the girl smile, he feels like there is something he missed. “Thank you, did not understand before. Now understand, take language and history to learn.” But then she goes still and looks at Kakashi, seeing the silver-haired boy with narrowed eyes, Kalina eyes turn wide and look back at her hand and back to Minato “Should not do that, right? Oh, grandpapa will be mad.”  

Minato smiled and chuckled. ‘Oh, this girl doesn’t understand what they say but she also understands that she should not do that without saying anything. She might become a good shinobi one day.’

“It’s alright, Carina.I think I can forgive that, but next time you should tell us. Shinobi are paranoid,"  

Kalina tilt her head “Shinobi? Like, warrior? Not know Shinobi, but a warrior, yeah. Like grandpapa,"

“You don’t know shinobi but you know what is a warrior and like your grandfather?” Kakashi frown and wonder who is this girl, is she a spy? Seeing the girl nodded her head, she points to herself “Want to be a warrior, like a grandpapa but want to learn medical too. Want to cure grandpapa of the war. Grandpapa being curse, read a book for grandpapa, then here I am."

Both Minato and Kakashi look at each other with a frown. Translation ‘she wants to be a warrior like her grandfather but she wants to learn medical too,  just to cure her grandfather who has been cursed in the war, and while she read a book to find the cure she suddenly appears in that training ground.

That means she accidentally read something that can make her appear… but before they can say anything, they hear a yelp and the girl is nowhere around, but when they look at where the girl sat; they saw a necklace laying on the ground. A wolf necklace howling to the moon.  

Kakashi looks at the necklace with interest. Minato who saw that, assure for Kakashi to hold into it.

* * *

Kalina Potter – 4 years old Hatake Kakashi – 6 years old

Kalina winced when she heard someone shout with delight and when she saw someone blur to her, she back paddles and hid behind Kakashi as fast as she can.

“Aww, why you hide from me?” A redhead woman with blue eyes asked her with a pout

“Because you squeeze me until I’m out of breath. Grandpapa will furious about that." 

Both Minato and Kakashi winced upon remembering the intimidating man that Kalina referred to. To be honest, both of them were kind of shaking upon feeling that man’s killing intent and not only that, they wondered on how the hell their Hokage-sama were able to be friend’s with that man, it was beyond them.    

Kakashi almost feels like he wants to be a small pup when that man looks at him and not only that, when he GAVE BACK the necklace that Kalina dropped the last time they met he even felt the need to bolt away from the man’s presence. 

Obito and Rin looked at each other with wonder, plus not only that, they also wondered who that girl was. Her hair is blood red, unlike Kushina red hair and her eyes, is so pretty, they never had seen such beautiful green eyes like the girl's eyes before. 

“Grandpapa?” Kushina tilts her head as she hadn’t heard  that someone important was coming to Konoha or anything.

“A good friend of Hokage-sama,” Minato said which make Kushina look over Minato with a frown upon hearing how shaky his tone are. She needs to know who this person are and what that person has done to make her lover so shaken. 

Minato who saw Kushina look was only able to shake his head.

* * *

Charlus and Hiruzen take a sip of their teas with a chuckle while Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi and Akimichi Choza look at two men with a slightly sceptical look. Both men are war veterans and for some odd reason, they can feel that both men just made an unholy deal and comrade,, Kami-sama help them all.

“Poor boy” Charlus shook his head while Hiruzen is only able to raise his brow wondering what his new friend means. 

“It’s a Potter curse” Again Charlus shook his head and start to chuckles.

“Enlighten us, my dear friend” Hiruzen intrigued of this curse, hearing that tone and the light of mirth in his new good friend is enough to tell him that the curse is something that he will enjoy and it will not harm his village.

Even the Shika-Ino-Cho, wander about this curse, seeing those twinkle is enough to make them curious and interested.

“For male Potter, when we see the woman we are  interested in, we will do whatever we can to get her. While for the female, well they are oblivious if someone tries to pursue them and what makes it more interesting, we Potter attract fan-boys and fan-girls  at every corner, well that is Potter for you.” Charlus shake his head but still have that huge smirk which makes Hiruzen more interest in it.

“And with Black blood in there, I have no idea on how many peoples will develop a big complex," 

“And why is that, Potta-san?” Inoichi look at the eldest Potta with interest and to be honest, even both his friend’s looked  quite interested, poor brat, they needed to have a lot of patience there, even Hiruzen agreed about that.

“Well, Inoichi. Black is known as a noble family, for about over a thousand years. Potter is also one of the noble families but we are younger than Black, around two hundred years. The Black families are known for their gene, they are beautiful and aerostatic but, they can also be vicious to those who harm their families.” The Shika-Ino-Cho nodded their heads understanding.

Charlus sips his tea but then look over the Shika-Ino-Cho with seriousness, which makes the trio sit straight. “Shika-Ino-Cho, I, Charlus Fleamont Potter, a war veteran, will train the three of you in everything I know.” Before Hiruzen is able to open his mouth, Charlus hold his hand out and look at the trio dead set.  

“Shikaku, your shadow is able to do more, in fact, it can be good in defence and offence too, thus I will train your shadow to be deadlier and how to use your shadow in defences. Inoichi did you know your mind jutsu able to make other people dead and not only that, but you also can learn on how to remove someone memories too. Your jutsu is also able to make an invisible wall as a defence, literally. Choza, your pills will destroy you, but I know things that is much better and will be able to help you much better and not only that, it won’t bring any side effects at all. Not only that, but I also notice you can make your body bigger with your own will, which I will help you in how to make it deadlier and your body become like steel or iron, whatever you wish to call it.”    

This makes the Shika-Ino-Cho frown but interested with the new knowledge “Why? What do you wish to have from this Potta-san?” 

Charlus give an understanding smile before he drops the bomb on everyone in the room. “Nothing, I need nothing, only one. Take care of my little flower. I’m dying.” 

Hiruzen and the trio look at the man with a frown and wonder whether the man being hit on his head or what. Seeing that look make Charlus give out a bark of laughter. “I am dying, I think I already told you before that I fought in a war. Well in that war, I’ve been hit by a curse which makes me die slowly. My little Viburnum knows about this, she has been looking for a cure for sometime. But to be honest, I don’t want to be cured. I have stayed for far too long, I wish to be with my beloved wife.”

Charlus sip his tea again, he looks like he has been longing for his wife for sometime, Hiruzen understands that feeling. “My sweet Viburnum is quite the intelligent, I’m sure one day she will love to stay here, I would love for all of you to take care of her and her maybe brother or sister on the way. Not only that, I’m sure my granddaughter will change her name one day just to get out from that place and just be herself," 

Before the other can say anything, they hear a knock on the door. 

“Come in” Kalina walked in with Minato and Kakashi next to him. 

Kakashi who saw the sharp look Charlus gave him had him wanting to cower behind  his sensei, but knowing the man is a war veteran, he braves himself to stay there.  

He feels like someone calculated him and seeing how Kalina grandfather give him a smile; he feels like he passed something.  

Charlus look over at Minato but then pinch his forehead and give out a deep sigh. “Kalina Dorea Potter” Others who hear Kalina name look over Charlus and Kalina with interest while the young child stands straight and look over her grandfather with a guilty look in her eyes. 

“Kalina Dorea Potter, please tell me you didn’t pick something from Minato," 

Hearing the  _ oh so sweet _ tone of her grandfather, she shifts from one side to another. “Kalina Dorea Potter, answer me when I ask you something.”    

“I… I don’t understand the languages, so… I… I took the information of languages, history and some geography," Kalina look over her grandfather, and before Charlus about to say something, Kalina adds it fast “I touched none of the memories he has, I swear grandpapa. I only took what I need to know, I touched nothing. I’m sorry grandpapa," Kalina murmur the last part with guilty. 

Charlus sighed and look at his granddaughter. “Do you know if you’re not careful, you could kill Minato, not only that, he might lose his memories if you’re not careful. Kalina, they are shinobi, a warrior, a soldier, like me. What if something bad happened to him? And how did you know how to do that?”

Again Kalina feel so guilty for putting Minato in danger with what she had done. “I’m sorry, but I apologised to Minato about that. I learn from a book and Mimi let me practise to her. I’m sorry grandpapa, I will be more careful,"   

“Ma… ma, I think Kalina-chan already aware of her fault, and everything turned out alright, nothing is happening.” Minato tries to help Kalina but upon seeing Charlus eyes, he gulps and wishes he can turn into a little kid again but he keeps on the brave facade. “Potta-san, Kalina-chan wish to say something,"

Charlus look over his granddaughter with a questioning look. “I want to attend the Academy here, please” 

The whole room become silent before Charlus bark out laughter. “But you need to be asked that Jiji over there sweetheart."

Kalina looks over Hiruzen and before he can say anything, she sits down with a seiza style and bows her head. The others look over Kalina with wide eyes while Charlus only smirk upon seeing how serious his granddaughter are. “Please, Hokage-sama. Let me study at the Academy. I need to learn so I can protect my family. I know that they can protect themselves, but I know with mama and papa having intercourse like a rabbit…”

Hearing those parts, the males in the room choke their saliva, even the ANBU that Hiruzen trust choke on his saliva.  

“Sweetheart, where did you learn those things and how did you know about  _ intercourse _ ?” Charlus asked  _ politely _ . Meanwhile, the others shift from one side to another as they can feel the Killing Intent of getting a spike. 

“From Uncle Sirius. He forgot that it is his turn taking care of me when he has intercourse with an unknown woman. They can be loud too," The other males look over Charlus with pale and sweat drop when they heard what the Hime said. “Sirius, eh? Thank. You. Sweetheart. Why gentlemen, it seems like I have a dog that needs to be  _ tended to _ . We will continue this talked later. Thank you for your hospitality Hiruzen. Boys, I will meet you later. Kalina come,"  

* * *

Kalina Potter – 5 years old Hatake Kakashi – 7 years old

Kakashi looks over Kalina with irritation. Come on, he was at the academy for a year to become a Genin and another year to become Chunin but here she is, not even a year, she already Genin. 

“Here, for you” Kalina place something on his hand which make him tilt his head. 

A box?

“Open it," 

Minato, Kushina, Obito and Rin look over the two with interest. 

Kakashi eyes turn wide when he saw what was inside. A necklace, it was the same as Kalina’s too. He looks over her with wide eyes, which Kalina returned with a soft smile. 

“Thank you,"

“Welcome, congratulations, sorry for being late giving it to you, this supposed to be your present for passing Chunnin,"

* * *

“Ah, young love” Charlus chuckles upon seeing his granddaughter and Kakashi. 

Hiruzen and the trio look over Charlus with a smirk. “Hiruzen, again, I hope you can take care of my granddaughter. I’m sure she will change her name when she wishes to stay.” Charlus tap his chin, thinking of the new name he sure that his granddaughter will use as her name “Aota Maeko, yup that sure a nice name, and I won’t be a surprise if she chooses that,”

The trio and Hiruzen didn’t believe it.

* * *

“Aota Maeko. I will choose that name as my name,"

Charlus give out a burst of loud laughter while the others look at her with shock. “Can I asked why you choose that, hime?” Shikaku looks at the girl with a smirk. 

“Maeko means a child of truth. I am the truth about what happened to my families. I am the truth that grandpapa  _ tend _ to Uncle Sirius, as grandpapa said and it sure is something joyous moment for me since mama and papa also join too," 

Hearing it, the other males only able to shook his head, while Charlus still look over Kakashi. “Boy, can you give me your necklace and yours too little flower”  

Both children look at each other but then Kalina shrugs her shoulder and gave it to her grandpapa. When Kakashi gave his necklace, Charlus asked him to hold both his and Kalina necklace before Charlus muttered something with a stick pointed to where was he holding the necklace. 

“You must wish to know why I did that," Kakashi only able to nod his head but then Charlus look over his granddaughter. “Do you wish to elaborate to the boy, sweetheart? I’m sure you can detect it,"

Kalina looks to Kakashi and explained everything. “Grandpapa adds some of your chakras on mine and your necklace, that means that ours will be linked. Since mine already has mine Kekkei Genkai and chakra, my grandpapa shared it with yours. That way you will feel my emotions and everything, whether or not I’m in danger, something like that,"

Charlus nod his head but then he would add something “I also added something, which it is a benefit for you Kalina.” Kalina looks over her grandpapa, as she can tell there is a  _ but. _

“But,"

“Sharp as ever, my little flower. Yes, there is a  _ but _ .” 

The others in the room listened tentatively and wonder what it was.

“You are only able to use it once and when I say once, I mean only ONCE. Use it when you truly are in an EMERGENCY! It will drop you near to this silver hair boy,"

Kalina nods her head. “Then how about on the book that can make me travel to Konoha?”

“It will burn, right after you use that necklace of yours. I make that as protections for you and perhaps to your sister or brother to come. I might be old but I’m not stupid. I know your papa and mama is trying for another one and I surely know you also know about this and I surely know you never wish to be there. You are quite intelligence for a young age. I put everything under your name,"

Kalina knows her grandpapa is dying and didn’t have a much longer and her grandpapa know she knew about the scheme that those heathens are about to do. She concludes that she and her sibling will be like a pig waiting to be slaughtered before those heathens try to take all their wealth. Hmm, no bloody chance. Since her grandpapa put everything under her name, she is sure her grandpapa will put blood ward or anything to make sure that anything he leaves her will follow her, even though she is transported to another world.  

Kalina didn’t saw the look that Charlus give to Kakashi, only the males on the Hokage room saw that, as Charlus put a silencing spell on her. “Kakashi, I approve of you. I hope you can take care of my little flower and her siblings to come. Make me proud boy.”

Kakashi looks at the man with a wide eye but nods his head nonetheless.

Those who heard it internally cry for the boy from happiness, amusement and sadness too. As they can tell the silver-haired boy is an interest with that redhead, green eye Hime. Amusement, as the boy need quite a lot of patience dealing the hime to make her notice her feelings she also interest to the boy.  

* * *

Kalina Potter –  6 years old Hatake Kakashi – 8 years old

“Kushina, place your left hand on Minato waist the other one hold his hand, like both of you walked around and you Minato your right hand on her waist. Look at my little flower and that silver-haired boy.” Both Kushina and Minato look over Kalina and Kakashi. 

The trio also looks over where Charlus point while they do the same to their wife. Meanwhile, Obito feels like he in heaven when he gets to hold Rin in his hands. 

“Charlus-Jiji. May I asked what are we going to do?” Minato looks over Charlus with a frown. 

“Why, young one. We will dance, my little flower will show the example first. Kalina and Kakashi have done it before so all of you need to look. Right after I conjure music in the air, both will dance following the music and I will throw stinging hex to them. Don’t worry young one, it won’t hurt much," Charlus give them the sweetest smile which makes all the female blush upon seeing the smile.  

Meanwhile Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza flinch upon recall that stinging hex. The trio mentally screams that Charlus is a liar. They know him as sadistic bastard the training gave out the fruit, but damn that old man sure is sadistic bastard.  

“Now, now, Shika-Ino-Cho. I will never do such a thing," 

The trio flinches, oh how can they forgot that the old man can hear them through mentally and internally cry for their misfortune, that will come to bite their own ass after this.    

* * *

The audience looks at Kalina and Kakashi with awe. Despite Charlus constantly throw stinging hex every single second, but not even one hex ever land on neither of them. Not only that, even when Kalina dance alone, the stinging hex not even once landed on her.  

* * *

Kalina Potter – 7 years old Hatake Kakashi – 9 years old

Obito and Rin look over Kakashi, he looks like he was waiting for something or perhaps someone, as in the foreign girl that has become their friend. 

“Kalina will surely be here” Minato ruffled Kakashi hair and right after he said Kalina appear in front, but she looks so tired.  

“Sorry," 

Kakashi shook his head before he holds out his hand, which Kalina grabbed and said a quiet thanks for helping her out. “What happens, Kalina, you look tired” 

Minato caresses his brow, worried for the redhead girl. He knew her Jiji was getting weaker.  _ Dear Kami-sama, please help Charlus-Jiji, _ Minato prays inwardly. For the first time in his life, right after he becomes an orphan, meeting Charlus had somehow mended his heart. He feels like he was a cool grandfather or an uncle.    

Come on, that man looks like he only around forty but when he opened his mouth and revealed his real age, almost everyone floor hearing it. 

Even Kushina thought of him as her own Jiji. 

“Oh, nothing much, Minato.” Kalina took a deep breath, lord, she needs to exercise more. “I finish helping grandpapa. He bought a house in Konoha, and we finished placing necessity and books in there," 

Obito, Rin and Minato look at Kalina with wide eyes and jaw-dropping, while Kakashi eyes twinkled upon hearing that. 

“But, I will not move there yet. Perhaps another year” And that is how Kakashi eyes turn into a damp, but he has hope that one day he will able to see Kalina, it’s alright he can be patience.

* * *

Kalina Potter – 8 years old Hatake Kakashi – 10 years old

Lily leaned over her husband James. Seeing their older daughter with her father-in-law, melt her heart. Both can see how their daughter loved Charlus Potter and always wished to stay with him, which to be honest truly melted everyone heart. 

Since her mother-in-law died from dragon pox, both Lily and James could see how Charlus felt as if he was losing all of his will to live in this world and just can’t wait for the curse to act fast. But since Kalina arrived in their life, a new light came out of Charlus eyes. 

Not only that, even both Lily and James somehow can’t believe on how viciously Charlus react when Kalina told him about Sirius escapade, which enough to make both Lily, James and even Remus look at Sirius with mortification. 

For god’s sake, Kalina was only four years old! It doesn’t matter if she is a prodigy or not! But damn it, Sirius, she’s only four!

* * *

“Kalina-chan, are you alright?” Rin sits next to her foreign friend and wonders why she looks so sad. Meanwhile, Obito, Minato and Kushina stop whatever they're doing. Kakashi already knows what is happening upon how heighten his senses are. 

“I won’t be able to come," 

Okay, that surely is not what Kakashi himself ever thought. What did she mean by that? 

“What do you mean by that, Kalina-chan? Is your Jiji didn’t give your permission anymore? Let me talked to your Jiji” Obito look over their foreign friend with a frown, while Kushina looks over Minato with worried eyes, all Minato is able to do is only shake his head. 

“Grandpapa is getting weaker” The room becomes dead silence, upon hearing Kalina confession. 

Then that mean…. No, Kakashi doesn’t want to think they could not see each other again. Kakashi shook his head, unable to accept it.    

* * *

Kalina Potter – 9 years old Hatake Kakashi – 11 years old

Kalina appears right in front of Kakashi while he has a meal with Obito, Rin, Minato and Kushina with a black dress. Her hair looks more and more like a rat nest, her eyes red and puffy too. 

Kakashi can smell depression and tears on Kalina. He didn’t need to be told twice, what happened.  

Everyone can see that Charlus is getting much weaker day by day. 

“I will be here. I will always be here” Kakashi hug her and caress her back while she silently cries on him.  

* * *

“Hokage-sama” Kalina bowed her head while sitting in a seiza style, just like the day she asked to join the Academy. 

Kami-sama, what is happening and why is she bowing like this. She hardly bows like this unless something is happening. Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, Minato and Kakashi look at her with worry. 

“Kalina-chan, please stand up. What is happening, dear?" Hiruzen asked politely. 

Slowly Kalina looks up and looks straight to Hiruzen eyes which make him cringe on how distance her eyes. “I would like to apologise to you and everyone first” This makes everyone in the room stand straight. 

“I’m unable to come here and I would like to inform you that my grandpapa has fallen. I would like to apologise as my families will face war and have to go in hiding. When the war is over, I would like to move here, in Konoha, permanently, if you still allow, Hokage-sama," Again Kalina bow her head. 

The occupants who are in Hokage room eyes become hard. Their precious Hime and favourite person for Kakashi have to deal a war and not only that, her family and herself have to hide too.  

Hiruzen sighed but then nods his head, he will keep his promise with his good friend, despite knowing each other for only a few years. But having Charlus in their life, have made them flourish and not only that, the man itself was willing to help and improve their shinobi in fighting and asking nothing in return with one exception; to take care of his grandchildren and to not let anyone try to saddle his granddaughter into an arranged marriage. 

“Of course, Kalina-chan. But there is something I wish to ask. Are you going to use the current name or are you going to change the name like how you told us before,"

Kalina looks up and nods her head. “I would like to change my name and use the name I have told  you,"

* * *

Kalina Potter – 10 years old Hatake Kakashi – 12 years old

Kalina Dorea Potter was running, running for both her and her little sister life. She is glad that her parents and godfather believe her, they should not believe Albus Dumbledore and not only that, they even gave their blessing for her to run to whatever continent she had to in order to avoid being a pig waiting for slaughter. 

She knows it might be too late already when what she has said to them to make senses but things already happen and she also promises to her parents to protect her little sister with everything she has.

Right after her parents died, that Heathens placed both her and little Dahlia, to Petunia house, her mother older sister. 

Over there, they were treated like nothing but a slave. They even placed both of her and Dahlia inside a cupboard under the stairs! Upon staying at Dursley, Kalina was willing to deal with the torture they gave to her in order to be able to learn their schedule. She needs to get out of this place, as soon as possible and when that time arrived she took her little sister and ran out from that house.  

Which is now, Kalina is in an predicament. In front of her, the heathen minions are threatening her to turn around, which obviously the answer is  no.

“I will not return to that house! The lot of you have that heathen, he is far more powerful than that hypocrite, yet he wants us, children, to clean up his own mess! Go and bloody clean up your own mess!” 

Right after she said those words, they hit her with one of the unforgivable curse, the crucio! Kalina keeps on shielding her little sister with everything she got and try to not scream as she can feel as if her skin been slash with a white-hot knife and her inside feel like been rip and crush to pieces. But she failed and screams, which also cause her to start to spasm.  

Her grip still never waver and in haste, she holds her necklace and prays to remove herself from this world and return to Kakashi world.  

* * *

In Konoha, Kakashi lay on the bed in the hospital while remembering Obito and how he feels like he already failed what Obito requested of him, protect Rin. While he still looked over the ceiling, for some odd reason he feels like something dreadful is happening and not only that, he even feels his hair at the back of his neck stand. 

Slowly he took out the necklace that Kalina has given to him and grip it so hard, wishing the girl he cares for to be here with him. 

Upon gripping the necklace, again something like dread creeps on him. Then he remembers what Charlus, Kalina late grandfather told him. He will feel when something happens to Kalina and not only that, Charlus even accept him too. 

Then something inside him tugs him to get out from the hospital, which obviously he will be more than willing to do, and when he is a few feet away from the hospital, Kalina appears right in front of him, with a bundle in her arms while screaming bloody murder and start to spasm violently.  

Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza who were just a few feet from Kakashi saw everything and without wasting any time they ran to Kalina. Choza tries to calmed Kakashi shaken form, meanwhile, Inoichi called for ANBU and asked for them to send a message, asking Hokage-sama to come to the hospital as soon as possible, while holding Kalina little sister securely. Shikaku ran into the hospital as fast as he can, hell he will make sure his teacher granddaughter alright, just look at the girl, he knew she had been tortured.

Dear Kami-sama, please help them, they don’t need Charlus ghost hunting them to oblivion.


	2. Dammit Charlus

Chapter 1

Both girls are still not out of the operation room. He wrings his hands and messes with his hair. ‘Kami-sama, help them'.

Kakashi can’t take it, he can’t lose another person he cares about. First Obito, a friend he always thought of as a brother, then Rin, Minato and Kushina. Now he was about to lose the girl he loves, albeit, it might be too late for him to notice that he love this girl and as his Chosen.  

“Don’t worry kid, she will be alright” Shikaku mess with Kakashi hair, but to be honest, he is truly worried. Even Inoichi and Choza are worried.

Before Charlus last visit, he had asked them to take care of his granddaughter, not only the Hokage but them as well to. He was even willing to ask their wives to take care of his granddaughter.  

It had taken some time for Kalina to open up to their wives, said the way they were hovering over her was scary and she wanted to be herself and not how to be a proper and pompous prick lady, which made Inoichi and Choza laughed when they heard it.  She even accidentally made the Hyuga and Uchiha look at her with a murderous look, by that statement alone.   

Charlus who heard also laughed out loud and even told them that the Potta is more laid back.  

Despite everything, Charlus Potta was willing to teach everyone in some way. At first the Hyugas and Uchihas were unwilling to receive any advice from the foreigner as they always said, but at the end, they accepted the advice because despite of how he does not understand anything about being a shinobi, he was still able to hand them their asses on a silver and jewellery plate, without even blinking an eye. 

Shikaku comes out from his flashback when one of the medic-nin came out from the operation room with a worried frown on her face. Kakashi blanched and was about to ask something, but Inoichi already asked.    

“How is the Aotas?” Inoichi had already started calling them Aota, as they didn’t want to let anyone know the real last name. Ever since the last time Kalina and Charlus had told them news they had become more alert, but since they didn’t have any proper evidence, they couldn’t do anything. That didn’t mean that they could’t protect their sensei’s granddaughters, though. 

“There is something very wrong, especially with the babe, there’s something latching onto her. The older one is malnourished and has nerve damage, even her chakra is damaged, but the kekkai genkai she has is helping to repair it.” The medic-nin look at them with a worried mare on her face.

“What do you mean there is something latching onto the babe?” Shikaku frowned.

"How about I look at it and see if I can figure it out?" Inoichi suggested which made the medic-nin nod her head and rush back into the operation room.  

* * *

“Shit.”

This thing sure was latching onto the young Potta or Aota, like a leech, and to be honest, in his years, he had never encountered a case like this. 

In the young Aota’s memories he could see that Kalina always tried to make her little sister stop crying by making her laugh despite also enjoying to tease her little sister. 

He could see that Kalina is protective over her little sister and what made him gape is when little Kalina changed into a wolf and gave a wet kiss to her little sister. Seeing the faces of her gobsmacked parents, uncle and her godfather are enough to make Inoichi understand that they never had expected that the child could change into another animal. 

Again Inoichi almost sputters when he saw that each of the family could change as well. The mother could change into a white dove, the father into a stag and the godfather into a big massive black dog.  

The Potta family sure was something else and he was sure that his sensei was laughing at him. ‘ _ Curse that sadistic bastard’. _

What made him curse was when he saw one of the Potta friends, sell them out to this man who tried to kill young Dahlia. What kind of human wanted to kill a young child? And what made it more horrific was when Kalina were tortured till she crumpled to the floor and hearing her screaming to not kill her little sister. It in itself was enough to give anyone nightmares.

When the man pointed that stick and said those words, he can see something latching onto the young Potta.  

The images changed, showing the young Kalina and Dahlia staying with their aunt and uncle. Kami-sama, he felt like he wanted to murder them. Not only did they place both young children in a cupboard under the stairs, but they even dared to abuse his sensei’s granddaughters. 

Kalina was willing to be abused and willing to give all her food and water to her little sister. She was willing to be abused just to learn their schedule, and when he saw her running out of that house; he thought she could not deal with any more torture. But his thoughts were wrong,  she had been tortured again but this time she could return to Konoha, even though with not a proper conditions like the first time she arrived. But at least she would not have to deal with those people anymore.   

_ ‘Good riddance’. _

But then he remembered the thing that was leeching onto young Dahlia. He tried with everything he has, but the curse were merciless and he could not remove it. The only way was to kill young Potta and he was not willing to do that.

‘ _ Do it _ ,’ Inoichi blinked his eyes and looked where the source cames. ‘ _ Please Inoichi-san, do it. Mother has entrusted me to take care of… Kimiko. _ '

Inoichi blinks his eyes upon hearing that name, valuable child, Kimiko. Such a befitting name. "It means killing her," Inoichi tries to reason, but he could feel that Kalina already had made her decision. ‘ _ Maeko, I'm Maeko now. If you don’t, my sister will be dead with that parasite sucking my sister source and…I will link my life source to her. It might be quite….but that's the only way. Five seconds, only five seconds, that all you need to do it. I have already calculated everything, with my life sources, she won't be harmed. _ ' 

“I have to ask Hokage-sama, regarding this”

‘ _ Please, Inoichi-san’ _

* * *

“How’s the surgery?” Hiruzen walked fast to Shikaku and Choza,  the man was holding Kakashi back from bolting to the operation room.

Before Shikaku was able to say anything, the door to the operation room opened harshly.  

"Hokage-sama, I need your permission as soon as possible," Inoichi looks over at his Hokage with a pleading look, which made Kakashi become alert. 

‘ _ Kami-sama, what is happening? _ ' Kakashi mentally asked himself and became more and more worried about the girl he loves and her little sister. 

Meanwhile, Hiruzen madea hand movement saying that Inoichi may proceed. "Something is leeching onto young Kimiko and draining her life. The only way to be rid of it is to kill her, though only for five seconds to make sure that thing died. I have tried to remove it, but unfortunately I'm unable to remove it, even with what Potta-san have taught me. I’m unable to remove the thing that leeching onto young Kimiko."  

Hiruzen blinked, “Kimiko hmm. Is there no other way to do it?”

"My apologies, Hokage-sama. That is the only way," What Inoichi didn't tell them was that Maeko will link herself with her little sister. Hell, she will not let her little sister suffer alone.  

Meanwhile, Hiruzen felt like his age was getting more and shorter than ever. ‘ _ I’m too old for this, damn it, Charlus, please don’t curse me!’ _ Hiruzen cursed and whined internally, and for some odd reason he could feel that his friend was laughing at his misfortune but, he knew his friend trusted him to make the right decision like a proper human being.

Shikaku and Choza frowned, meanwhile Kakashi looked over at the operation room. Somehow he felt dreadful. ‘ _ No, she will not do something stupid right, right?! _ ' Kakashi somehow could tell what Kalina will do…no, she is Maeko now. She already said she wished to change her name when she returned to Konoha and started a new life.

"Do it" Hiruzen give out a tired sigh, while Kakashi whipped his head to his Hokage with wide eyes and before he  could say something. Inoichi and Shikaku had used a jutsu that Charlus had taught them on Kakashi.

"Maeko is the one who requested this." Inoichi took a deep breath and started to explain to Kakashi. "If it's not done, little Kimiko life will be in danger and if Maeko-hime knows we didn't act fast… I'm sure you know what will happen."

Kakashi was only able to stare at Inoichi with horror. Slowly, Shikaku and Inoichi released Kakashi, but then he looks over Inoichi and Hiruzen with determined eyes. "I want to stay over there, please Hokage-sama"

“I’m sorry Kakashi, but you can’t. But trust them. Trust in them they will come back.”

* * *

Stopping the girl’s heartbeat sure felt like an eternally and not only that; seeing Kakashi hold his hand above his heart as if he was also being ripped apart was enough to make them feel like they were the worst scum on this world. Even Hiruzen felt dirty for approving such vile operation, but as Inoichi said, it was the only way and thanks Kami-sama, it was only for five seconds and succeeded in getting rid of that wretched thing into nothingness.

Kakashi walked into Maeko and Kimiko’s room with a pale face. 

“They need rest,” Hiruzen tried to reason, but Kakashi was only able to shake his head weakly. “I want to stay here.” 

Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza were only able to shake their heads to their Hokage and to be honest, Hiruzen would always allow Kakashi to stay with the Aotas even without him asking. Hiruzen looked over the trio with seriousness. "Make sure the Aotas are protected."

The Shika-Ino-Cho nodded their heads in understanding, and even without their Hokage approval, they still would protect their sensei’s granddaughters. And they internally scream and cry, as they can feel something is watching them and they know that the ‘ _ kind _ ’ of auras who are watching them is their own sadistic bastard sensei . ‘ _ Hell, they didn’t want to deal with Charlus soul lingering around and look at them with plotting eyes. Kami-sama, why can they still see him, despite him already being dead!’ _

* * *

Yoshino looked over at Shikaku with a frown. “What’s wrong?” Shikaku face is quite grim, just like the time when she heard about Charlus-san death.

“The Aotas is back.”

Yoshino blinked rapidly before she could take in what he meant, but then why did her husband have such a grim face unless something has happened to them? Oh Kami-sama, what had happened to them?

"Maeko-chan is in a coma. The medic-nin was able to remove a thing that was leeching onto little Kimiko-chan. She would have died if  it wasn’t removed," Shikaku wiped his face.

Yoshino gasped hearing what the granddaughter of her husband sensei had faced. 

“But, everything is alright? Who is there?”

“We have to wait for them to wake up. Kakashi is there, do you have the key that Charlus-sensei gave you?”

Yoshino nods her head but then she understands what her husband meant. "I will ask, Hanari and Kyoko to help me clean up the compound."

Shikaku looked over at his wife before he nods his head with silent thank you.  

Yoshino was only able to smile back. She knew that her husband, Inoichi and Choza respected Charlus Potta and to be honest, she also felt quite the respect to that man and she could see how much he loved his late wife and his granddaughter.

Herself, Kyoko and Hanari quite adored fussing over Kalina, even Kushina and Mikoto quite adored fussing over her and sometimes she can’t fault little Kalina to be quite scared of them.  

“So, Maeko, now?”

Shikaku bark with laughter and tell her about how that name came around. But then halt when he feels a shiver run down on his spine, which made Yoshino worried over what is wrong with her husband.  

* * *

"Baka, baka, Maeko. Don't leave me. Your little sister and I need you. Wake up, baka Maeko," Kakashi caressed Kalina’s cheek, who is now Maeko, mentally he said his Maeko. "Did you know, we Hatake have been summoning dogs for generations, now and there are certain aspects of our bloodline that can be dangerous if it is triggered? I know you didn't know you marked me as yours, but I always thought of you as mine ever since we first meet. At first, I wanted to deny it as hard as I could, but then, the more I denied, the more I could see that you are my chosen. Charlus has told me about your Potta curse and asked for me to have a patience of a monk, that I will, but I can’t lose you. Please, Maeko, I can't lose you, it will break me so much. Please, please, Maeko, I beg you."

Slowly, oh so painfully, he held her hand to his forehead, as if he was afraid of losing her. She was the only person he has left, correction, she and her little sister and his sensei’s son was all he had left now.

* * *

Hiruzen rubbed his eyes. He looked back at the young Hatake, and the now known as Aota Maeko with loud sigh before he turned off the orb and returned to the files regarding the Maeko results. He tried to cool down his anger, but just reading it, was enough to increase his Killing Intent more and more, which caused him to become even more livid.  

Malnourished, almost nerve damage and chakra damage as well. He can see, young Maeko being abused and the last things that Inoichi had informed him of was that young Maeko had been tortured for almost a half-hour. The medic-nin even informed him that she might have an after-effect from that torture those people used on her.    

Not even after a few minutes, the medic-nin had told him, had the young Maeko’s body convulsed into spasm and twitching, and just seeing Maeko in that conditions was enough to make him more livid with her peoples. Thank Kami that her people could no longer find her and her little sister. He cheers up at Charlus on that part.  

But the torture has caused  after-effect so bad that Maeko has to take medication, maybe for her whole life. ‘ _ Hope that young Hatake will be able to help her _ ’. Hiruzen mussed to himself.

For young Kimiko, from what Inoichi had told him, none of those relatives of theirs took care of her, except for Maeko. Despite being abused, not even once had Maeko neglected her responsibilities as an older sister. If Maeko was malnourished, then Kimiko was healthy, not as healthy as other children he ever saw, but still healthy. That meant that Maeko had given her portions to her little sister.    

Not everyone was willing to make such a sacrifice, but he knew Aotas truly cared for their families. 

He would make sure that he would keep his promise to his friend and he knew the Shika-Ino-Cho would do their damn best to protect Charlus granddaughter’s, even if it would kill them.

Not only the Shika-Ino-Cho, but he even sure that the Hatake boy also would protect his mate, despite Maeko didn’t know about her being his mate. But Charlus had thought him and the Shika-Ino-Cho how to tell if someone were mates or not, it was wondrous when they saw the signs that the two of them were mates.  

* * *

Kalina… no, Maeko. She is Maeko now. She shook her head lightly before she turned, she feels something or someone  holding her hand. Slowly she turned her head, she felt her breath hitch upon seeing that defying gravity silver hair. She feels a lump in her throat, tears broke out in her eyes but she holds it in as best as she can. 

"Maeko.." Kakashi woke up with bleary eyes but he flinches when he can smell the salty tears. He looks over her and with haste, he holds her to his chest, he let his warmth coat her. He knew she needed him, needed the warmth he was able to give her.    

He doesn't know how and why she always seeks him out, but he knew he would always seek her out as she is his Chosen and hell will freeze over before someone dares touching his Chosen and he truly needs a lot of patience since his Chosen is clueless and oblivious about it. ‘ _ Thank you for warning me first Charlus-san _ ' Kakashi mentally thanked Charlus.

Maeko stiffened when Kakashi caressed her back, but then she looked over Kakashi eyes with wide eyes making him think that she didn’t want him to touch her, but then she swirls her head around to the otherside with her hair whisked to his face accidentally. Thank Kami, her hair is soft, and that smell is something he wishes to smell every single day, if her hair weight like a ton, he was sure that her hair alone could smack him to oblivion, thank Kami that her hair is soft. 

“Oh, Thanks to every deity, I’m so sorry Dah… Kimiko. I’m so sorry that I didn’t check on you first. I’m such a bad sis to you” Kakashi looked over at Maeko with interest when she took her little sister and snuggled her close to her chest. 

“Nobody will harm you anymore, Kimiko. From now onwards, you will be Kimiko and I will be your Maeko. I will do everything in my power to protect you here and I’m sure there will be a few people who wish to protect you like how I do. We’re far from that hellhole and no one will ever find us, not even the smallest nanoplankton will be able to find us. EVER."  

With that Maeko kissed her little sister’s forehead and took a deep breath, as if she was trying to make sure that her little sister was with her before she looked back at the silver-haired boy with the gentle smile he always loves to see.  

“I’m sorry for making you worry, Kakashi.” 

Kakashi woke up from his stupor when he saw how she dealt with her little sister. He can see that one day she will be a good mother and not only that, he even imagine her pregnant with their child. He knew he needs to have patience but he can't help it. ‘ _ Kami-sama help me. _ ' Kakashi screams internally. 

"Rest, Mae. You need that." To be honest, Kakashi doesn’t know what to say and before he can make her lay down she takes his hand and slowly scoots over to make room for him. 

"You also need rest, Kakashi. I can see that you’re exhausted yourself, lay next to me," Kakashi internally wished to bang his head against the wall, how come she be so oblivious when he was trying his damn hardest to not mark her as his.    

"I… I will return to my room," He tries to pull his hand away but Maeko holds it strong despite just having woke up from her comatose. "No, you will not, come on, just lay down. I won’t bite, you know." She gives the most blinding smile she is able to give to him.    

_ ‘Of course, you won’t bite, but I might if you can’t  stop being so cute! _ ’

* * *

The trio and Hiruzen halted next to the Aotas room and they heard everything that young Maeko said. One by one they try to peak and it seems like it didn't go in vain when they can see that the young Hatake is having internal debate with himself on whether or not he should lay next to Maeko.  

_ ‘Even if he lay next to her, she still won't know he has feelings for her nor notice she is his mate. I pray that his patiences can be that of a monk,'  _ the trio and Hiruzen nodded their heads in agreement.

_ ‘Oh, hush you Charlus, look at that poor boy. Why does our granddaughter need to have that curse?' _ The trio and Hiruzen heard a feminine voice say, but they could hear mirth in her tone. But then they blinked their eyes rapidly. Did the woman said  **_‘Charlus?'_ **

_ ‘Come on Dorea love, you need to agree with me on this. If someone wants our granddaughter that person surely need to have monk-like patience.'     _

Slowly oh so painfully the trio and the Hokage looked to where the voices cames from. The trio paled rapidly when they saw the sadistic bastard of their sensei floated with a grin plastered on his face and looked at them with amusement. While Hiruzen looked at his friend with a  gobsmacked expression on his face.

_ ‘Oh my, you can see us?' _ The woman looked closely at Hiruzen and the trio with a glim of mirth in her eyes. The woman had beautiful raven hair and black eyes. Just like those Black families that Charlus had told them about before he died. Damn, he sure was one lucky bastard.    

‘ _ Dorea, my love. I would like to introduce you to my friend, the leader of this village, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Those three who are leaning on the wall like they about to faint are my students. That pineapple hair is Nara Shikaku, the blond hair with blue eyes is Yamanaka Inoichi and that chubby boy is Akimichi Choza.’ _ Charlus looked over his friend and students with amusement upon seeing how pale and gobsmacked they looked currently.

Dorea bows her head with practiced ease and grace. Slowly she stood with the posture of a high class, well-bred lady.  Well, Charlus told them that his wife is from a noble family. ‘ _ It’s quite an honour to meet you, Hiruzen. _ ’ Slowly she turns to the trio and again she did the same thing to them as to their Hokage. It is rare for them to receive a bow from a noblewoman or should they say a dead noblewoman!

‘ _ I am quite honoured to meet the students of my husband. It is rare for him to take anyone as his students, or should I say the three of you is my husband first student. Perhaps he has seen something in the three of you if he makes the three of you as his student without been asking for. _ ’ Hearing what Dorea have said is enough to make the Shika-Ino-Cho fill with pride.  

But then the trio went still while Hiruzen looked at the woman with narrowed eyes. Dorea giggled with mirth ‘ _ I'm dead, you need not worry. Oh, how rude of me. I'm Dorea Euphemia Potter, wife to Charlus. Again, I am quite honoured to meet you and thank you again for taking care of my sweet granddaughters' _

“It is our pleasure, Dorea-hime. But we would like to know, if you are dead then how are you still here?” Hiruzen asked, and thank dear Kami there is no one in the hall except him, Shika-Ino-Cho and the two undead soul.  

Hiruzen looks at the two undead soul with resignation. His old for this shit.

_ ‘That, we do not understand and Hiruzen, make sure you don’t speak out loud. We don’t want your villagers think that you are crazy, do we?’ _ Charlus tease his friend, which made Hiruzen sputter before his beloved wife smack him.  

‘ _ My apologies for my husband, oh he is quite thoughtless. Perhaps you need someone to look at that compound you bought, oh dear husband. Perhaps you will find your answers there, _ ’ Dorea folded her hands to her chest with cocked her hips to the side.

Charlus looked over his wife with a frown but then something clicked on his mind when he remembered what he did when he still was oh so alive.  _ ‘Ah, I remember now. Our grave will be in that compound forest, include with James, Lily, Remus and Sirius.’ _

Shikaku frown upon hearing this, he knew his wife and his friend’s wives would be there to clean up the compound; he knew there were forests in there, but he didn’t know there would be graves in that forest as well. “I didn’t know there would be graves in that forest.”  

_ ‘Don’t you worry  your pretty head, young Nara, the compound and that forest is the biggest compound in Konoha that I ever bought. There will be villages in there too, _ ’ Charlus perked up with grins on his face.  

Hiruzen is only able to shake his head. He still remembers when Charlus came to his office and showing the land he wished to buy, and to be honest, he almost has a heart attack upon seeing the land he wished to buy. The biggest land that even the biggest clans were unable to buy.    

_ ‘May I know how big is this compound' _ Dorea glared over at her husband while still smiling lovingly to the others. Which made the Shika-Ino-Cho cry with relief that Dorea-san was not like her husband, well not, currently.

“About 10,000 acres, Dorea-hime” Hiruzen replied. The Shika-Ino-Cho whipped their heads so fast that Hiruzen and the two undead soul can hear their spine crack. They gaped over at their sensei’s undead soul with shock before the trio talked as one. “Why do you need such a big compound!?”

Dorea looks over her husband and massages her forehead, she wondered if the undead like her could feel a headache because she could feel it appear now. Charlus could go overboard in showing his love, dammit Potter!

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoshino, Kyoko and Hanari looked over Aotas compound and gasped. ‘ _ There was no way, they could finish such big compound like this. This was the biggest compound they ever saw. Dammit, Charlus!’ _

* * *

  
  


***Funfact** : The compound, I take it from Biltmore Estate- Asheville, North Carolina. This estate only 8,000 acres, which hold winery farm, stables, garden, deerpark, cottage on Biltmore, Village hotel on Biltmore, Inn and Lagoon. So I change into 10,000, to make the Aota have the biggest compound in Konoha with include few villages that still no one live (3 or maybe 4 or perhaps more), flower and herb garden, forest and some private forest, Aotas graveyard (reside in forest), pond/lake, workshop, potions/medical lab, library (outside main house and inside) and training grounds.  

  
  



	3. Undead Soul & Comatoes

Kalina Dorea Potter –  **Aota Maeko**

Dahlia Lily Potter –  **Aota Kimiko**

Dorea Potter nee Black –  **Aota Dorea**

Charlus Potter –  **Aota Charlus / Potta Charlus**

Lily Potter nee Evans –  **Aota Yuki**

James Potter –  **Aota James**

* * *

 

Chapter 2

Yoshino stumbled back to her home when Shikaku stopped her from falling face first. Just from seeing his own wife like this he can tell that the other wives must be quite a mess right now as well. 

And just seeing his wife like this for the first time, he can honestly say she has never been more beautiful, but he also felt the urge to laugh but he knew better than to laugh.

"For the first time, since I ever got to know Charlus-san, today is the day I feel the urge to smack him upside down," Yoshino leaned into Shikaku and let out a tired sigh.

“ _ Oh, you have no idea, my dear, _ ” a female voice said making Yoshino open her eyes shocked quickly wondering if Shikaku had dared to bring another woman into their house. And indeed there was another woman there but not in the way she ever would have  **thought** . 

The feminine voice was coming out from a  **transparent woman** and she was floating in the air. She's  **floating!** And just like that, Yoshino blacked out.

_ "Oh, dear you better put her on the bed. She seems so exhausted, poor child"  _ Dorea looked over at Yoshino with worried eyes. Meanwhile Shikaku was only able to nod his head in agreement.

* * *

Kakashi woke up from his sleep when he felt something was not right, and true to his instinct, Maeko started to convulse violently, and if it wasn’t for the fact that she was biting her lips, he sure she would be screaming from the pain but his Maeko was strong and she would not let anyone hear it, only  those she opens her heart to was able to see her pain.  

Without even thinking, Kakashi held her tightly to his chest, just like how he had held her the day Charlus died. He held her tightly, despite the convulsion going through Maeko and he never, not even once, removed his hands from her. 

He hated to see his Maeko like this, but he was proud of how strong she was. She was after all his mate, despite her not knowing what she was to him. She could be so oblivious. He would protect her no matter what, and he was willing to wait for her to realise his feelings for her. 

He knew that he could not watch his Maeko, her little sister and his sensei’s son. But he would do whatever he could to spend time with them, or in his sensei son's case, watch from shadows like a bloody creep, as his Maeko told him a few years ago when he got caught watching her from the shadows.

He rubbed one hand over Maeko’s back to soothe her, when one of his hands paused at the back of her neck, right under her hairline. He can feel a triangle, a circle inside of it and a straight line inside of the circle. A brand! Who dared brand his Maeko?! 

His growls were getting louder when suddenly a voice he was oh so familiar with asked him to shut up.

“ _ Will you shut up gaki! Seriously, young mate! I’ve been calling you for I don’t know maybe three minutes!” _

Kakashi looked over at the ceiling where the voice came from and what greeted him almost made his heart leap out of his mouth. There floating in the air was  _ the _ Charlus Potter, whose name the Hokage-sama had changed into Aota Charlus in order to protect his granddaughters, and he repeats that Aota Charlus was  **floating.**

_ "Yes, yes. I'm aware that I'm floating. Do you want to know about that thing on my granddaughter's neck or not?" _ Charlus looked over at Maeko and Kakashi with narrowed eyes, but he let it be for now as his granddaughter’s condition are much more important and having a distressed mate would not help...at all.

"Yes, I need to know. What is that symbol? Does it means that she will be hunted down or…"

_ "Hold your tongue boy, the brand is the brand of my clan. It will appear right after they are born. The older one will have it right behind neck under the hairline, the second will have it behind their ears, doesn't matter if it's left or right and the third will have it behind the chest or front. Potters tend to not have many children. Minimum is only one child, the maximum will be three children only. It always appears right after they are a few days old." _

Kakashi tried to process this, after all, it was his first time hearing about it. "What does that symbol mean?"

Charlus smiled upon hearing the tone Kakashi used. The boy was good for his older granddaughter. " _ We Potter are a descendant of the Peverell family. What is Peverell, well Peverell Kekkai Genkai are known for been blessed by Death and Lady Magic or what all of you would call the Shinigami and Mahou-hime."    _

Charlus looked over at Kakashi with a calculating eye but seeing the silver-haired boy tighten his hold on his older granddaughter, he already thought the young boy understood what he implies. 

"Then, that means that Maeko and Kimiko are in danger with that kind of Kekkai. Both their Kekkai can be dangerous or it can change to be useful," Kakashi held his mate to his chest. He needed to be strong, he needed to be stronger so he could protect her, Kimiko and his sensei’s son.

_ "Sharp. Yes, our Kekkai is the most dangerous ever. But you don’t need to worry about it. Maeko has a good head on her shoulder and I'm sure she will teach Kimiko that too and you don't have to worry about protection. Your Hokage and my students knows about it. Plus the Daimyo will be unable to touch her as well." _ Charlus give out the predator smile he usually wore when he was in the war and to be honest, if he was still alive and had to fight with Charlus, Kakashi would willingly pull out a white flag.

Even his late sensei and Kushina never wished to fight him when he used that predatory smile. In fact, even the Uchiha and Hyuga didn’t want to deal with him and he still remembered how their hands shivered whenever they had tea with Charlus. The only one who was not afraid of Charlus would be Hokage-sama himself.   

And to be honest, they never thought that Charlus’ name would be in the bingo books. When they told him about his name being in the bingo book, he gave out a bark of laughter. Smiling Oni, and to be honest, the name was quite befitting with Charlus.  

"Are you sure that even the Daimyo will be unable to touch her?" Kakashi needed to know, he needed to know whether they would force his mate to marry others or not. He would tear them apart if someone dared to take his mate away.

_ “For this whole time, you know me young one. Have I ever lied to you? We, Potter’s, prefer honesty and not even once have I lied to you. I knew she was your mate the moment you returned that necklace and I know that she didn’t know that she marked you as hers right after she gave that necklace which was laced with her Kekkai and chakra. But mates, go two-ways young one, not one. She is your mate, through and through and I also approved of you. Just please don’t start way too early. I might be dead, but I still don’t want to know my granddaughter’s love life way too early. “ _ Charlus sighed and looked at Kakashi with tired eyes before he continued again  _ “Just wait, maybe when you’re  twenty, then I might accept that my granddaughter is old enough, to have her mate.” _

Hearing what Charlus said was enough to make Kakashi splutter. How did he know about her being his mate?. Charlus gave Kakashi his mischievous smile.  _ "Of course I know, we have our ways. By the way, I hope you will be patient with her. Remember what I said, young one. Before I forget, be prepared for tomorrow." _

Kakashi was about to ask what he needed to be prepared for but Charlus disappeared into thin air. He looked over at his mate and kissed her forehead. He could feel Maeko give out a sigh and relax into his hugs. He needed to be prepared for tomorrow, with what, he didn’t know. With Charlus giving out that warning, he still needed to be prepared, Charlus can be unpredictable. Before he slept, he looked over at Maeko’s little sister, to make sure that everything was alright and saw her sleeping peacefully, he gave out a sigh and held Maeko tightly to him, before darkness consumed him.   

* * *

Yoshino woke up confused. The last thing she remembered before the darkness consumed her was that she saw a woman floating. The woman had raven hair, with aerostatic and she was floating too! No, no, no, it must be a dream, yes just a dream. But apparently, it was not when she saw said woman having a nice chat with her husband.

“Yo…Yokai” Shikaku and the woman looked at her when they heard her voice. 

Shikaku knew that his wife walked down the stair, he didn’t expect that she would see him talking with his sadistic bastard sensei’s wife.  He walked to where his wife was standing. She was pale as she was pointing her finger at his sensei’s wife. Well, he couldn’t blame her, it was the same reaction that he and his teammates had as well, just that, they didn’t point a finger and called his sensei’s wife a ‘Yokai’, better pray to Kami that Charlus didn’t hear that, or he would have the most gruesome training Charlus was able to give and he truly didn’t wish to have it.

“Calm down.” 

"How can I calm down, there's a woman floating around, Shikaku?  **Floating** and she's transparent too!" Yoshino look at Shikaku as if he was daft.    

“That’s sensei’s wife. Sensei is at the hospital looking after his granddaughters” Shikaku said simply.

Hearing that the woman was Charlus’ wife was enough to make Yoshino stand straight. “But…”

The floating woman chuckled, which made Yoshino look at the woman with narrowed eyes.  _ "I'm dead sweetheart. My name is Dorea Euphemia Potta, but we shall change that into Aota Dorea. As you know, our granddaughter wishes to start a new life, thus we’re willing to change our name into Aota." _ Dorea gave both of them a motherly smile and when Yoshino was about to open her mouth to say something, Dorea held her hand out to stop whatever she wished to say.

_ “On how we are like this, only those who have a relationship with Aotas are able to see us. Plus the reason we could appear is that our graves in the Aota woods. It is deep inside of the wood, but it is there and the reason is perhaps that we have some unfinished business in this plane. Perhaps your previous Hokage and his wife too.” _

This was enough to make Shikaku look over at his sensei’s wife with a frown, while Yoshino tried to remember about the grave in order to pay respect. 

“Why are Minato and Kushina on your land?” Shikaku asked.

Again Dorea chuckled and explained but, Shikaku and Yoshino was able to see the sadness in her eyes, “ _ Well simply said, Charlus already took them under Aota/Potter. Charlus think of Minato and Kushina like our own children. Charlus always wished to have a big family.” _

Yoshino looked over at Dorea with understanding and before Yoshino could say anything, Dorea looked over at Shikaku with a smile on her face and for some odd reason, she felt like she needed to prepare something for Shikaku to relieve his chakra exhaustion.   _ "Shikaku, will you call your teammates, Charlus wishes for all of you in training ground. He said the three of you would know which training ground and don't be late or each one of you will suffer." _ Dorea gave out a sigh before she shook her head.  _ "I truly don't understand that man sometimes. My dear, do you wish to go to a hospital with me?" _

Upon hearing that, Yoshino beamed, oh she wished to meet the Aota girls. She hope they are alright.

_ "The girls are alright, but Maeko might have after-effects from the torture she's been given." _

_ Oh, poor child. _ Yoshino couldn’t imagine such a young girl being tortured for almost a half-hour.

* * *

"Warm" Maeko mumbled and snuggled more into Kakashi’s side, while the silver-haired nin at the moment was having turmoil deep inside of him.  

“Mah…whoever thought that young Hatake would have such activity in his love life.” 

Kakashi froze upon hearing that voice. Slowly he turned and upon seeing a white-haired man look at him wriggling his brow as he did, was enough to make a blush slowly creep up on his face. 

“No...it’s not what you think, Jiraiya-sama,” Kakashi shook his head in denial. 

_ "I will suggest for you to not start any innuendo comment, Jiraiya" _ Both males froze upon hearing the cold tone that came out from the ceiling. Kakashi for some odd reason already knew who it was , but he didn't expect there will be another undead soul.  

Jiraiya looked up with wide eyes. Upon seeing the floating soul he oh-so-know-so-well is enough to make him sweatdrop. "Charlus! But…but…you’re dead!"

Charlus rolled his eyes and looked over at Kakashi and introduced his wife to his grandson-in-law-to-be  while ignoring Jiraiya. He would rather talk with the young silver-haired nin instead of with that pervert Sanin, he almost destroyed Konoha a few years ago when he caught him peeping on his granddaughter during her first time experience the hot spring! Not only that she was only a few years old who happened to have a good time with Kushina and Rin in there as well.  _ "Boy, let me introduce the woman next to me. Her name is Dorea Euphemia Potta, my lovely wife and grandmother to Maeko and Kimiko. Love, this is Hatake Kakashi." _

The woman smiled softly to the young nin “ _ It is nice to meet you Kakashi, and welcome to the family, grandson-in-law _ _. It is interesting to see someone who found their mate at such a young age.” _

Kakashi looked at the woman with wide eyes and his jaw-dropping when she talked about mate but then he shook his head internally when he remembered what she called him. "Grandson-in-law! " Both he and Jiraiya said at the same time but then halt when they heard the Aota girl's discomfort. 

Dorea chuckled. “ _ Oh yes, after all, aren’t you the mate of my Maeko? Mate cannot live without each other and I know she already marked you by giving you that necklace laced with her Kekkai and chakra. She might not realise what she has done but be patient with her, she will realise her emotions. Potter woman is dense and dead stone. Sometimes that also include the male Potter, but that is rare.” _

” _ Hey, I did not. By the way, how’s Kimiko?” _ Charlus purposely ignored Jiraiya and Dorea now, yet she still wondered why Charlus purposely ignored that man. Dorea looked over at her grandson-in-law-to-be , but even he didn’t understood why, but then his eyes turned wide.  

Before he could say anything, the Nara matriarch pulled Jiraiya’s ears.  

“What are you doing here?” Yoshino pulled Jiraiya ears.

“To…to watch over my friend’s granddaughters.  If he hasn’t met James and Lily of course…   and Kakashi of course” Jiraiya gave out a nervous laughter and tried to make Yoshino let go. “Oh, really? Not because you tried to peep on her again?”

Right after she said those words, the room felt so cold they could see their breath.  _ "Oh… did I hear right just now?"  _  Jiraiya and Kakashi looked over at Dorea with fear, while Maeko just keeps on snuggling into Kakashi. Meanwhile, Yoshino looked over at Jiraiya with a smug face.    

“Why is the room so cold?” Hiruzen entered the room but then halt when he saw Dorea look over at Jiraiya with a murderous look.  _ Guess hearing about the peeping is enough to make Dorea-hime give out her brand of KI. _

“ _ Oh, It’s not…”  _ Dorea was unable to finish her sentence when Charlus hissed and again the room went cold, this time far much colder and they could feel it in their bone, but halt when Kimiko wailed because of the cold.

_ "Charlus, love, what's wrong?" _ Dorea looked over at her husband. Meanwhile, Yoshino rocked little Kimiko back and forth to stop her wailing. Both Charlus and Dorea knew what Maeko had to do and to be honest they didn’t like it but upon seeing her reasons and how she was willing to bond with her sister was enough to make them understand everything she did, but this, the thing that Charlus saw on his older granddaughter was enough to make him wish that he was still alive so he could destroy that backwater of Britain Wizarding World. Since when the country he has thought as his homeland became like this, torturing and almost shattering a child. No, that is no longer his homeland.

Charlus whirled and looked Hiruzen dead in the eyes. “ _ Call medic! Maeko is about to have another convulsion and this time I don’t know how long and truth to be told Hiruzen, I don’t know when she will wake up after this!” _

Kakashi eyes turned wide upon hearing the serious tone from Charlus. He still remembered that Potta is quite laid back but not like the Nara's. Potta liked to have something to do and what they liked the most was training and creating something new, and when one Potta has a serious tone like Charlus, then it would mean  **business!**

True to what Charlus have said, Maeko started to convulse and this time it was quite violent too. Kakashi and Jiraiya have to hold her down and thank Kami that Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza come to visit just then. Even the three of them had to hold Maeko down as she convulsed on the bed before it stops abruptly. 

_ “One of the unforgivables!”  _ Dorea gasped lowly with tears falling down her cheek. Charlus was only able to hold his wife and look over at his older granddaughter, meanwhile Yoshino tried to hold her tears back while holding Kimiko at the crook of her neck.

Kimiko should not watch what her older sister had to deal with. What she didn’t know, one day Kimiko would do everything she could just to heal her older sister from her suffering of one of the unforgivables that she had to deal with for her whole life. 

Kakashi who watched and had to hold his mate like this was enough to break his heart. He was happy when both Potta approved him with their granddaughter but knew seeing her having to deal with the convulsion for her entire life and not only that he even could feel something inside of him break and it was painful. But what made him worry more was when Charlus said he didn’t know when Maeko would wake up and he even heard what Dorea said. He needed to know, what this unforgivable was.

The convulsion that Maeko had felt like an hour when it actually was just a few minutes before she had gone still and stopped moving, except for breathing.  

Again Kakashi felt like something inside of him broke, and it hurt, so painful, before he could hold his Maeko’s hand, blackness crept up on him. If Jiraiya was not right next to him, Kakashi surely would have fallen face first.

* * *

"What just happened?" Jiraiya asked and those in the room could tell how worried he was. He was about to ask again when Charlus looked at him with a cold stare which was enough to make him sweatdrop but thank Kami that his wife was next to him.   

Dorea looked over at her older granddaughter and how she wished she could hold her.  _ "From the symptoms, I can see, Maeko has been tortured not far from a half-hour thus the after-effect she received." _ Those who was in the room has the same dark look and the KI was enough to make Charlus look at them with a cold look to make them stop their KI and when Charlus pointed to his youngest granddaughter, the KI that everyone imitated lowered, slowly.    

_ "I know how to make medicine for this type of torture and, god if she received more. I'm afraid our Maeko won't react to the world kindly,"  _ Dorea shook her head with sadness before she continued. _ "She will lose her mind. By the way, I need help to help me make this medicine, as you can see, I am dead. I was a medic-nin and a healer before I died." _

Yoshino stepped forward. "I'm willing to help, Dorea-san. Your husband and granddaughter has helped us in many ways, plus, your granddaughter’s is like a daughters to me"

Dorea and Charlus looked at each other while Shikaku looked over at his wife with eyes filled with love. To be honest, the Shika-Ino-Cho already thought of Charlus granddaughter’s as their own daughters. 

_ "Good, we need to hurry. Someone, please take care of Kimiko. Yoshino, do you know a way to get to Aota compound faster? The herbs to make the meds is in one of the herb gardens there." _ Dorea looked over at Yoshino with seriousness pouring out of her. 

“Yes.”

_ "We will return right after the meds are finished," _ Dorea informed the others, which they can tell that it is quite a life-threatening too.      

* * *

Dorea gave Yoshino instructions on how to make the potions for her granddaughter, and to make it more of a shock for Yoshino, that Dorea was the one who had found out how to make this medicine and died before she could establish the medicine. Not only that, Dorea was even willing to give that knowledge to Yoshino as long as Yoshino was willing to help her granddaughter. She knew that her granddaughter was able to do the potion but seeing that her granddaughter one day wished to be like her own grandfather; she was not shocked when she learned that her granddaughter willingly became a ninja.   

* * *

"We back, how's…" Yoshino almost dropped the medicine that Dorea had taught her how to make when she saw Maeko start to convulse violently.  

_ "Yoshino!" _ Dorea looked over at Yoshino with a stern look. 

“Yes, I’m sorry.” Yoshino opened the medicine cork and thank Kami that Shikaku used his shadow to make Maeko keep her mouth open as Yoshino tipped the medicine into her mouth and like that, the convulsion slowly reduced and stopped immediately just like that. 

Almost everyone gave out a deep sigh upon seeing her stop convulsing, but they knew, that it will come like a typhoon but what they didn't know, was that the redhaired girl would not take that medicine and would do everything she could to deal with it without taking any medicine as it dulled all of her senses, she would rather have her senses than be without them even if it was for a short amount of time.  

  
  
  



	4. History, Shit & Giggles

Kalina Dorea Potter –  **Aota Maeko**

Dahlia Lily Potter –  **Aota Kimiko**

Dorea Potter nee Black –  **Aota Dorea**

Charlus Potter –  **Aota Charlus / Potta Charlus**

Lily Potter nee Evans –  **Aota Yuki**

James Potter –  **Aota James**

* * *

  
Chapter 3

_ Flashback _

_ True to what Charlus had said, Maeko started to convulse, and this time quite violently too. Kakashi and Jiraiya had to hold her down and thank Kami that Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza came to visit. Even the three of them had to hold Maeko as she convulsed before it halts.   _

**_“One of the unforgivables,”_ ** _ Dorea gasped lowly with tears falling down her cheek. Charlus was only able to hold his wife and look over at his older granddaughter, meanwhile Yoshino tried to hold her tears back while holding Kimiko at the crook of her neck. _

_ Kimiko should not have to watch what her older sister had to deal with. What she didn’t know, one day Kimiko will do everything she can just to heal her older sister from her sufferings of one of the unforgivable that she has to deal with for her whole life.  _

_ Kakashi who watched and had to hold his mate like this was enough to broke his heart. He was happy when both Potta approved of him with their granddaughter but now seeing her have to deal with the convulsion for her entire life and not only that he could even  feel something inside of him break and it was painful. But what made him more worried was when Charlus said he didn’t know when Maeko would wake up and he even heard what Dorea had said. He needed to know, what this unforgivable was. _

_ End Flashback _

Kakashi shushins to Aota compound. He is one of the ninjas in Konoha that was able to enter the Aota compound without even checking his intentions to the Aotas nor having his chakra been spiked by the wards that Charlus have a place in that compound.   

Upon entering the compound, he held his urge to gape, and he tries his hardest to not even show any reactions upon entering the compound but alas he still shows his emotions. I mean come on, why the hell had that Charlus needed to buy the biggest compound in Konoha, like, EVER! But this is Charlus we’re talking about, Charlus fucking Potter or known as Aota Charlus.    

"Kami-sama, why does he need this big compound." Kakashi shook his head and again looked around. "I can get lost in this compound!" Again Kakashi mutter to himself.  

He looked around the compound, indeed the compound was quite beautiful and the biggest compound that he had ever seen, much bigger than the Uchiha or even the Hyuga compounds. But that was not what he came for, he needed to find the Aotas graveyard, he needed to ask about this  **unforgivable** and why Dorea-hime was scared of it.  

Both Dorea-hime and Inoichi had said his Maeko had been tortured by one of the  **unforgivables** close to half-an-hour.    

* * *

_ ‘Again! How big this compound is!’ _

_ "About 10,000 acres you may say"  _ Kakashi froze upon hearing a female voice. Slowly he turned to where the voice came from and to be honest with himself, his breath almost leap out from his chest when he saw a blood red haired woman with  green eyes like his Maeko and Kimiko eyes. __

_ "You must be Hatake Kakashi, my older daughter’s mate?"  _ the woman looked over the silver haired nin with interest. Slowly she floated near Kakashi which made him look at the woman with worry and slowly stumbled back and bumped into something.    

Seeing that the woman urged him to turn around, without even thinking twice he turned but then halted when he saw what was in front of him.    

**_Aota Yuki_ **

_ Beloved Wife, Mother & Saviour _

_ The Brightest Medic-Nin of Her Age _

_ Honour Thy Blood _

Meanwhile,  next to the  _ Aota Yuki  _ tombstone, there is another.

**_Aota James_ **

_ Beloved Husband, Father, Saviour & Marauder _

_ May Prongs Run Free _

_ Honour Thy Blood _

_ Mischief Managed _

 

**_Black Sirius_ **

_ Beloved Godfather, Uncle, Friend, Saviour & Marauder _

_ May Padfoot Run Free _

_ Honour Thy Blood _

_ Mischief Managed _

 

**_Lupin Remus_ **

_ Beloved Godfather, Uncle, Friend, Saviour & Marauder _

_ May Moony Run Free _

_ Honour Thy Blood _

_ Mischief Managed _

 

“You… are Maeko’s mother?” Kakashi turned back to the undead soul. That vibrant red hair was different than Kushina-san’s and to be honest, he quite liked Maeko’s hair and that vibrant green eyes too. It was so… Maeko. Even Kushina’s red hair was unable to beat Maeko’s red hair.  

“ _ Yes, and you must be my older daughter’s mate.”  _ The undead woman twirled around Kakashi which made him sit straighter. 

_ “Hmm, I like you. Don’t worry, I approve of you," _ The last part she whispered into Kakashi’s ear which made him blush upon hearing it. “Oh, how rude of me. My name is Aota Yuki, it is nice to see you, son-in-law.”  

Kakashi flushes upon hearing the son-in-law, he remembered when Dorea called him a grandson-in-law, did the Aota family tend to just accept those who wanted to marry their girl’s?

Yuki who was before known as Lily chuckled upon seeing the turmoil in her son-in-law and upon hearing his mind was also enough to make her giggle, which made Kakashi look at her frowning. Yuki shook her head and asked him to follow her to one of the greenhouses that Charlus had built just to remember his wife.  

The greenhouse was beautiful and was not so big, it was also not quite that far from the graves he noticed.  _ "Please have a seat, I'm sure you have something to ask my mother-in-law. Currently, she is looking at the herbs gardens around here." _  Kakashi look over Maeko's mother when he heard the sombre tone at the ‘herbs gardens' part but he didn't dare to push it as he could see the sadness on her face, despite her being an undead soul.

* * *

"What do you mean she is in a coma! And why did you only tell me now!" Asuma fumed upon hearing what his father said. He was her big brother for kami's sake.

Hiruzen was only able to give out a deep sigh. He knew that his son already took his job as an older brother dutifully. If Team 7 was out for a mission, she would be with Asuma and his teammates or with his other friends. Not only that, Charlus even unofficially adopted his son as a grandson.    

To be honest, Hiruzen didn’t mind at all, as he himself unofficially adopted Maeko as his daughter. He always wished to have a daughter to take care of. Hiruzen was brought out from his stupor when he saw Asuma walking out from the office.

“Asuma!” Hiruzen called out his son name with sadness upon seeing tears stream down to his face. 

“I made a promise… I made a promise to grandpa Charlus that I would take care of my sister. I want to see her dad. Let me see her.” Asuma didn’t even dare to turn around, he knew that his father unofficially adopted Kalina and Charlus even unofficially adopted him as his grandson.  

Yuhi Kurenai, a red-eye kunoichi with black hair looked over at Asuma with a worried mare on her face, even Namiashi Raido, who had spiky brown hair, dark eyes and a scar running across the bridge of his face looked at his teammate with worried eyes.    

They knew who they were speaking of and that was also enough to make them worried, especially when the said person is in a comatose state.   

Hiruzen gave out a deep sighed. "She's in ANBU's wad room. By the way, it's Maeko know. Be quiet, little Kimiko need a proper sleep."  

Hearing the last part, Asuma whirled around and looked at his father with bafflement, even Kurenai and Raido looked at their Hokage with wide eyes. 

“Ki…Kimi…Kimiko?” 

Hiruzen smiled upon seeing Asuma bafflement. “Your little sister needs a proper sleep. She’s a few months old.”

Asuma looked at his father with a bright smile. "So...her name is…Kimiko. Valuable child. It has a nice ring on it. I will be quiet." Hiruzen nodded his head and just like that Asuma dragged his teammates to the hospital to check over  both his sisters and he can't wait to see the new addition too.   

* * *

Fugaku looked over his wife with solemn eyes, upon giving the news. Inwardly, to be honest, he almost cried upon hearing the girl was in a comatose state. She was everything he wished to have for his daughter, curious, serious when need to be, someone who loved to tease, quite the creative mind too and protective, but upon knowing his own clansmen and elders, he knew that the girl would destroy them by only opening her mouth and he was sure Charlus would enjoy that immensely.   

Mikoto sobbed upon hearing the news which was enough to make Itachi wonder why his mother was crying. "Ka-chan?"

Mikoto looked over her children. A sad smile appeared on her face which was enough to make Itachi worry about why his mother cried. Itachi looked over his dad and upon seeing him nodding his head, he slowly  walked to his mother with his little brother cradle to his chest.   

"Sasuke-chan. Do you wish to meet your godmother?" Hearing that, was enough to make Itachi look at his mother with wide eyes. He didn't know that his little brother had a godmother, other than Kushina-san.  

“Is she the one with bright red hair like the sharigan colour?” Itachi asked his mother, Mikoto was only able to nod her head. 

"Did she return from her homeland war?" This question was enough to make Mikoto and Fugaku look at their son with wide eyes and wonder how he knew about their war. 

"I was about to look for Kalina-chan and saw her at the Hokage Tower. I was about to ask her when I saw her sit in seiza and bow her head to the Hokage. She said she was unable to return to Konoha as her family had to go for hiding because of the war in her homeland. She even said she wished to use the name she had told to the Hokage. After hearing that, I ran back home." Itachi looked down with sadness, he regretted not seeing his neesan when she cames to meet them.    

Fugaku looked over at Mikoto with understanding. No wonder his son ran home with tears streaming down his face the day Kalina came to their house saying she would be unable to come to Konoha.  

"It's alright Itachi." Mikoto tried to soothe her son.

"Are we going to meet her? Can we go now?" Itachi asked eagerly. He likes her so much, she never saw him as an Uchiha. In fact, she saw him like any child and even taught him how to not be caught upon pulling a prank. She even taught him about some herbs and how to make medicine, especially the bruise paste and some medicine that can knit back the skin.  

Again the same sad smile adorns to his mother and father face.  _ What happened to Kalina-chan? What happen! _

“We will see her tomorrow.”

"No! I want to see Kalina! I want to see Kalina neesan now!" Itachi hiss, which made both Fugaku and Mikoto look at their older son with sadness. Slowly Mikoto opens her mouth and informs him of the news that they received.

"Kalina-chan is in a comatose state, Itachi. She's been tortured in her homeland war in order to save her little sister. The medic-nin is trying their best to help her."

Itachi looked over his mother and father with wide eyes before tears fall silently down his cheeks. His neesan had been tortured and was now in coma. "Did…did the medic…say anything?"

"It is said that her nerves and chakra was almost destroyed," Fugaku said truthfully, as he knew that Itachi would do anything just to get the truth about it and to be honest, it was only with Kalina that Itachi would show his real age. ‘ _ It seems like what Charlus have said is the truth, _ ' Fugaku thought to himself. He truly needed to stop following in his father step. He was himself, he would make sure he never forced his sons to bow down to the elders.

* * *

Asuma looked over his teammate to see whether they were ready or not to see the girls and upon seeing their nod their head, Asume slowly opened the door and what greeted him right after he opened the door was enough to make his heart break.   

There his sister lay still on the bed and not only that she even looked so thin. He even saw Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza sleeping next to his sister's bed, meanwhile Yoshino-san, Shikaku’s wife was feeding a raven haired babe with the same green eye like his little sister that lay on that bed.   

Yoshino turned around upon hearing the door being opened. "Oh, Asuma, Kurenai-chan and Raido. Please come in and be quiet. Let the three old-men over there sleep."  

Asuma nodded his head and slowly walked to Yoshino, when she called for him.  

"Do you want to feed your new sister, Asuma?" Yoshino asked softly. She knew that their Hokage have unofficially adopted the Aota and to be honest, they agreed with the adoption, Charlus and their Hokage was good friends, despite just knowing each other for a few years.  

"Can I?" Asuma asked a little bit vulnerable.  

Yoshino only smiled and slowly she taught young Sarutobi how to hold a babe. Kurenai and Raido looked over at the babe with awe. "Hi Kimiko, my name is Sarutobi Asuma and I'm your older brother." Asuma tears fell down to Kimiko cheek while he was feeding her.    

"She's beautiful." Kurenai looked over at Asuma and Kimiko while Raido was only able to nod his head as he himself was unable to say anything. Kimiko was not only beautiful, but she is also the prettiest child he had ever seen and he needed to discuss with Asuma next time on how to make sure that there will be no  **fanboy** near their girl.    

"Can I hold her, Asuma?" Kurenai looked over at the boy that she had a crush on hopefully. Hope she could hold the new addition of Aota.  

"Sure, but make sure you won't let go of her," Asuma seething on the last part which makes Kurenai glare at him heatedly. Hell, he forgot that he ever have a crush on the crimson kunoichi when it comes to his sisters. 

"I wonder what we’re going to do when she gets older," Raido looks over at Kimiko pouting.  

"What do you mean?" Asuma looked over at his teammate confused but when Raido points out that both Kimiko and Maeko are very pretty, he feels dread all over the place. The horror of  **fanboys!**

"No, boys will get near the girls! You hear me!" Asuma clutched Raido’s shirt while he nod in agreement. The two nin just made a unholy agreement that had both Yoshino and Kurenai shake their heads in exasperation. Meanwhile, the Shika-Ino-Cho also agreed with the two boys! Even that mate of Maeko would need their blessing to have her hand! Even if Charlus and Dorea-hime approved, it didn’t mean that the others would approve and if they were not mistaken, the Aota girls’ father and their godfather was  also adamant to protect their little girls’ innocence despite the godfather already having ruined Maeko, while forgetting that he was supposed to be babysitting her that one time. 

Hearing that story from that Sadistic Bastard, they could tell that the two of them would be on their side and thus, they would make sure that the two of them were on their side, no matter what. Ah, those screams, squeaks, yelps and chokes would be music to their ears.

Asuma looked over his middle sister with sadness. He hated seeing his sister like this. She should not be in this bed and lay still like this. He sat next to the bed and caressed her beautiful hair with care.  

"Do you know how long she will stay like this, Yoshino-san?"

Yoshino was unable to answer those questions and was only able to shake her head. "All we can do is pray. Since the three of you is here. Do you wish to have a C rank mission inside Konoha? But you will have to join with other teams too," This was enough to make Asuma, Kurenai and Raido perk up, but then wonder, since when was there C-rank missions inside of Konoha. It was usually a D-rank.

“It might turn into B or an A-rank mission," Yoshino tone became more distance, which was enough to make Asuma, Kurenai and Raido worried, especially when Yoshino’s face became blank and a dead-eye appear. 

The three of them look over at Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza. The three of them also have the air around them as if they were defeat by a battalion of soldiers. What Asuma, Kurenai and even Raido didn't know, was that actually the Shika-Ino-Cho indeed had been defeated, but they had actually been defeated by their own Bastard and Sadistic sensei, the newly renamed, Aota Charlus with his bloody traps inside that Aota compound.

Who in their right mind would buy 10,000 acres and plant tons and tons of traps? For those who looked at the compound, yes it was beautiful and gorgeous but, it was also deadly. Namely, the trap that Sadistic Bastard planted in and the reason for it was that that fucking old-man need of entertainment or as he always said, it’s for  **_shit and giggles!_ **

They prayed for the survival of those teams, and if Maeko was waking up, she could defuse the traps, but apparently she was in a coma, but at least she had already made a note of where her grandpapa planted the traps, all they needed to know was how to defuse them. May Konoha still have their youngest shinobi and kunoichi.

* * *

Kakashi sat still, he could feel his own palm bleeding from where his own nail is embedded. To hear about the  **unforgivable was** enough to make him livid and not only that, one of those  **unforgivables** doesn’t even have a protection spell that could counter it and his Maeko and her little sister had been subjected to those  **unforgivables,** it was enough to make him want to hide them from this world. But he would not do such a thing as he knew that his Maeko would smash his head to anything concrete.

The first was the  **Avada Kedavra,** or known as  **The Killing Curse** that would result in instant death or just drop dead if someone cast that curse and somehow Kimiko was the only one able to survive it  but with a cost; that filthy man’s soul latched onto her soul and, to be honest, Kakashi was quite grateful that the two of them was no longer in that land. 

But that didn’t mean that the curse couldn’t be avoided. If the curse had a blinding green colour then it would be the  **Killing Curse** and it was best to jump out of the way just to be safe **.**

**The Imperius** was the second unforgivable. It could cause the victim to perform the bidding of the caster without questioning it.  If the curse was placed on the victims, it would cause the victim to enter into a trance or a dreamlike state, the experience was described as a ‘wonderful release' from any sense of responsibility, making the victim under the power to be profound susceptible. Charlus had used this unforgivable in one of the great war, where he used it on one of their enemies in order to get some intel on how many they were  and to learn about their strategies. 

Charlus even told him he himself had been put under that curse. Charlus had stated that he felt calm from doing things that he would be physically incapable of. Not only that, Charlus even had informed him that resisting this curse was possible, but it was extremely difficult. Those that had a particularly strong will could achieve the ability to resist the curse.

The latest curse was what his Maeko had been subjected to and he felt the rage inside of him build up. He was furious! He couldn’t even start to describe how his blood boiled in anger just thinking about it!   

**The Cruciatus Curse,** also known as **Crucio,** the one curse that inflicted excruciating pain on the recipient which is known as torture. His mate, his Maeko is been tortured by this curse in a half-hour. Yuki had told him, those who was put under this curse for so long had a great chance of losing their minds.

Dorea, Yuki and Charlus had told him that this curse depended on the desires and emotions of the caster. Meaning that the more hate or despise or even how much they enjoyed causing pain would determine how strong the curse was. The stronger emotions the stronger the pain. It was like being electrified with high voltage, feeling like you had been sliced by a hot knife from the inside out, but not only that, it also made you feel like your head had been split open and your bones had been set on fire. 

"Are you sure that the thing that will make them return to that land had been destroyed, Charlus-san?" Kakashi tried to brace himself and calmed his breathing, upon hearing this information.    

_  “Yes, and just call me, Charlus or grandpa-Charl. I already asked my servants to destroy everything, I even set them free. I don't want anyone to know that we’re not  there anymore. I have even wiped everything about our family from that land. That is no longer the land I will call home. I feel so ashamed for protecting that land, after what they have done to my girls," _ Charlus sat next to Kakashi with sadness while looking straight to his and his family grave. 

Kakashi was only able to nod his head, but then he remembered about the Peverell family. “Char… Grandpa-Charl, can you tell me about the Peverell family you told me before?” 

Charlus blinked his eyes and looked over at Kakashi as if searching for something in the boy's eye before he nodded his head.    

_ "Of course. Well, the Peverell is the ancestors of the Potter family,or Aota family since that is what you people call us now. It is about three brothers, they were travelling at twilight and reached a river that was dangerous to cross. Thus the brothers, who had been trained with their Kekkai arts simply waved their wands, or you called it stick, to create a bridge to cross the river. But they were stopped by Death, or you called it Shinigami himself, who felt cheated that the brothers were able to cross the river as most travellers drowned in it." _ Charlus look over at Kakashi, to know whether he was able to follow or not and seeing him nod his head, Charlus continue.  

_ “Shinigami, a cunning liar, then pretend to congratulate them on being clever enough to evade and offered each of them a powerful Kekkai item. The first brother, Antioch Peverell, wished to have the most powerful staff out of his combative personality; Shinigami broke a branch off a nearby elder tree and created for him the  _ **_Elder Staff,_ ** _ a staff more powerful than any other in existence. Cadmus Peverell, the second brother, out of arrogance, wanted to humiliate Shinigami even further, and wished to have the power to bring loved ones from the grave; Shinigami then took a stone from the riverbed and created for him the  _ **_Resurrection Stone,_ ** _ a stone capable of bringing the dead back to the living world. Meanwhile, Ignotus Peverell, the third brother,  a humble man, did not trust Shinigami and asked to go on from the river without being followed by Shinigami; Shinigami gave him his own  _ **_Cloak of Invisibility_ ** _ , and invisibility cloak that never lost its power through curse or age.”  _

Upon seeing Kakashi look, Charlus kept on going to tell him the rest of the  history of the Peverell’s.  _ “Instead of being rewards for their cleverness, the **Shinigami Hollow,** which those three objects has been called, was actually part of a cunning plan by Shinigami to kill off the Peverells so Shinigami could take them for its own."  _

_ “The brothers went their separate ways. The first brother, travelled to one of Kekkai village where he killed a fighter he had once duelled with, he then boasted of the power of the  _ **_Elder Staff_ ** _ , that it was unbeatable and in his possession, invoking envy amongst many wanting to possess it for themselves. His throat was slit in his sleep by another fighter who stole the  _ **_Elder Staff._ ** _ ” _

_ "The second brother travelled back home and used the  _ **_Resurrection Stone_ ** _ to bring back the woman he loved, but was dismayed to find out that it was only a pale imitation of her: the dead did not belong in the living world and could not truly be brought back. He found that she was cold, lifeless and miserable in the land of the living, nothing like she used to be. In the end, Cadmus committed suicide by hanging himself so he could truly join her." _

_ "The third brother, Ignotus, used the cloak to remain hidden from Shinigami for a long time. When he was an old man, he passed the cloak onto his son, greeted Shinigami as an old friend and went with him to the next world. The cloak continued to be passed down through the descendant of the Peverells. The staff passed from a fighter to a fighter, nearly always by the murder of its previous owner. The staff during its passing has been called  _ **_‘The Shinigami Staff'_ ** _ and the  _ **_‘Staff of Destiny'_ ** _. The stone was also been passed down through the Peverells descendent. It eventually ended up in the possession to the man that has been torturing our Maeko, but neither of them are aware of the power of that stone except for the Aotas. The man only concerned with the ‘noble origins' of the stone. The cloak is in the possession of Aotas. Thus it becomes the Aotas clan symbol, those items are not something that should be used, except for the cloak"         _

Kakashi looks a bit stunned upon hearing the history of the Aotas. "But, that’s just a legend."

Hearing that was enough to make Charlus bark with laughter, while Dorea hid her smile behind the back of her hand and while Yuki hid her smile while sipping her tea. " _ Legend come out from a living being and truth too, Kakashi." _

Kakashi was only able to nod his head to show he understood, but still, he wondered if those items are still here. If those items fell into the wrong hands, Kami, he didn't want to think something bad.  

_ "Have no fret young one, those items is heavily warded, except for the cloak. Only an idiot will dare to try to steal it. We Aotas have quite a lot of heirlooms, but those two is the heaviest ward. Don't you worry, you are the second person who knows about our history," _ Charlus reassured his granddaughter’s mate, which was enough to make him smirk upon seeing the boy’s wide eyes. Guess the boy already found out who.    

_ "Protect them, Kakashi. Protect the girls."  _ Dorea smiled to reassure her grandson-in-law , Yuki then suggested a  new arrangement that, to be honest, he, himself never expected…at all.

_ "How about you stay in one of the houses in this compound. I know my girls will not stay here for a few years, especially my Kimiko being just a few months old. But I'm sure when Kimiko is old enough, the girls will return to the compound. So pick any house that you wish to stay in," _ Yuki looked at her son-in-law with beaming eyes.  

“I…I can’t do that…”

_ “We won’t receive No, for an answer” _ Charlus, Dorea and Yuki sang, which Kakashi was only able to freeze and nod solemnly, but inward, he cries animatedly.  _ ‘Don’t I have  anything to say in this arrangement?’ _

* * *

“Yo, Asuma, ah Kurenai-chan and Raido are also here eh?”

The trio looked over where the voice came from, and they saw some of their friends. Shiranui Genma, Morino Ibiki, Mitarashi Anko and the green-clad nin Maito Guy also there. 

“Such youthful people!” Guy voice beamed which was enough to make the others wince. 

Yoshino looked at the boys with a dead smile which was enough to make the others worried about what was wrong with the house. 

“Well, everyone’s here. Come, Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza will help you out.”

"Erm, Yoshino-san, whose house is this?" Kurenai looked at the entrance of the compound with awe, even the others gave out a small whistle. Meanwhile, Raido and Guy looked at the house with saucer eyes, Ibiki froze, while Asuma was only able to frown. He felt like he knew this compound but for Kami-sake, he was unable to put a finger on it.      

Yoshino didn't reply, just kept walking until she saw her husband, Inoichi and Choza waiting for them. Again the others stood frozen upon seeing the almost full scale of the compound. Yoshino faced the others and says in an almost dead voice. "Welcome to Aota compound."

The others blinked, once, twice and even three times before they exploded. 

“WHAT!”

“How big is this compound!” Asuma looked around frantically, Inoichi was the one who replied with the same tone of voice as Yoshino. “10,000 acres.” 

Again the others looked at the elder man and Yoshino with big saucer eyes while Anko’s jaw-dropped.  Youthful! This compound is youthful! We have to start working! I will personally do twice the amount of work!” Guy boomed as he looked around and ignored his friends exasperated yet fond looks as they shook their heads at him.

He looked around with a beaming smile on his face as he started to move in front of the others. He froze when Choza cried out a warning. But…

Click. It was too late. The faint click was the only warning he got before he was enfolded in thick smoke and a loud explosion sounded making the others jump back and away from Guy.

“GUY!” They cried out in concern.

The smoke faded away and they could see the figure of Guy still standing looking unhurt if not a little signed. The worry they had felt quickly went away and amusement took its place.

“Hahaha!”

“Oh my…!”

Laughter burst out from the younger ninja taking in the figure who was Guy. Guy who prided himself of the green spandex could only blink as he took in the bright **pink coloured spandex with a floral theme**.

Guy opened and closed his mouth in horror as he tried to find his voice. He finally looked up and over at his laughing friends, some like Genma and Asuma was bent over laughing, Anko and Kurenai was leaning against each other in order to stay upright as they laughed. Raido and Ibiki was smiling and chuckling but didn’t go overboard like the others.

“What unyouthfully monstrosity is this!” Guy exclaimed horrified. “Where’s my green spandex?! Green! I’m the **GREEN** Ninja! Not the **Pink** one! NOOO!”

Even Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza smiled slightly as they shook their head in an exasperated fashion. If it was directed at Guy or at Charlus was anyone’s guess.

“Well, kids, welcome to your mission,” Shikaku smirked lazily as Guy’s horror filled eyes turned to him. “You are to diffuse the traps that Aota Charlus has scattered around the compound. And…to warn you, he wasn’t afraid to use traps.”

“Traps…traps… like this one?” Guy asked. “No! How uncool!”

Inoichi smiled slightly.

“This is a map of where the traps are,” he said holding up a piece of paper. “You can thank Aota Maeko for this map. She was smart enough to actually take note of where the traps were.”

Asuma dried the tears from his eyes as he still chuckled amused as he took in the floral patterned spandex that Guy still was eying mournfully. He had to admit that it was amusing, but still… to think that the old man had place traps all over the compound and they had to find them and get rid of them all. He didn’t really want to end up like Guy…He swallowed. Aota Charlus was kind of scary… And he knew that Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza would love to have this as blackmail on a later date. He gulped.  


	5. Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Real life kind of biatch to me lately. Hope you guys enjoy this latest chap.

Kalina Dorea Potter –  **Aota Maeko**

Dahlia Lily Potter –  **Aota Kimiko**

Dorea Potter nee Black –  **Aota Dorea**

Charlus Potter –  **Aota Charlus / Potta Charlus**

Lily Potter nee Evans –  **Aota Yuki**

James Potter –  **Aota James**

* * *

 

Chapter 4

 

_ 1 year and 6 months _

It's been a year and a half since the Aotas returned to Konoha and a year and a half from the history of Kyuubi. Yoshino looked at both Kimiko and her son Shikamaru with a fond smile. She still remembered as if it yesterday that both children meet each other.    

Yoshino almost cooed when Shikamaru started to extend his hand to Kimiko when she brought Kimiko home and not only that, he would even start to crys when Kimiko was not there by his side.  

Shikaku on his part almost couldn’t believe what he saw. He even subtly pinched his hand hard to see whether he was under a genjutsu by his own wife or not. Well, despite how troublesome it was, he hope that his son will have quite the patience. He even tried to use one of the jutsu that Charlus had taught them to see the link between the two children. 

Again, Shikaku almost facepalmed upon seeing the result, a red string! How troublesome that can be! His son sure does need to have the patience of a monk, especially if it ends with the Aota, but at the same time, internally, the need to cackle on his own son’s fate is too hard to contain, especially with that Aota curse. Oh, the blackmail!    

Kami-sama, Charlus sure rubbed his act on his student’s damn hard. 

In that one year and a half, the Uchihas which is Mikoto and Fugaku had changed immensely. Fugaku had a tried to sway his clans to be more open, even Mikoto had tried her hardest, but it seemed to have backfired. In fact, the other Unchihas’s have tried to talk them out of their decisions, but Fugaku and Mikoto has kept to their decision.   

Itachi and Shisui was always visiting Maeko at the hospital. Telling her stories of what  they have done, and everyone can see that the two of them held high esteem for the older Aota. Even young Uchiha Sasuke seemed to hold high esteem for his godmother, despite not knowing much about her.  

Having Mikoto and Fugaku tell him about the older Aota was enough to make the younger Uchiha unable to wait for his godmother to woke up from her deep slumber. 

Meanwhile, Kimiko loved to stay with the Nara’s and playing with Shikamaru. But every day she would throw a tantrum because she missed her older sister and wanted to see her, even if it was just to lie next to her. It was as if she couldn’t bear to be away from her older sister and as if she thought that her sister would leave her if she were to blink or look away for a few seconds. 

The way Kimiko cried upon leaving her older sister was enough to make everyone’s heart break into a million pieces. The older Aota was everything to the young one, thus Asuma despite not being their brother by blood was willing to stay with the Naras and was even willing to bring her back and forth to the hospital, and if he had a mission, Yoshino, one of the Naras, or one of his friends were willing to bring the younger one to the older Aota.

Hatake Kakashi never left her alone if he could help it and even stayed there at night. The medic-nin even allowed him to sleep there because they felt bad for him and saw the desperate need for him to remain by her side. The female medic-nin even cooed over how adorable he was and wished that their own boyfriends would show as much care and love as Hatake Kakashi did for Aota Maeko. 

The only time they would not see the last Hatake with the older Aota was when he had to go to missions. Right after he returned from said mission, he would crawl himself to the older Aota and beg for the older Aota forgiveness and keep on promising that he loves only her and her only, which made the other medic-nin wonder what was making him try to reassure the comatose patient.    

* * *

Asuma slowly walked down with Kimiko on his chest, his younger sister. He looked over his little sister and shook his head with exasperation. He swore to Kami back and forth that he combed her hair right after he gave her a bath and dressed her in clothes he sure that Maeko would approve off. Beautiful peach summer with a white flower knit on the clothes with a peach tutu for her skirt. He even took a few pictures of Kimiko in those clothes and saved it in order to put it into an album later on.

_ Damn, she’s cute! _ Asuma literally cries animatedly, while walking to the kitchen where Shikaku, Shikamaru and Yoshino was. 

_ “Kyaaa! My baby girl! So cute!” _ Yuki looked over her daughter with hearts in her eyes and coo over her baby girl, which made Kimiko giggle and try to reach for Yuki. The others looked over at Asuma, again the same reaction came over Yoshino, but then she ran and started to twirl Kimiko around, which made Shikaku smile upon seeing his wife's reaction while Shikamaru pouted upon seeing his mother twirling Kimiko around. 

Asuma gave a small glare over at Shikamaru, but what irked him the most was when Shikamaru held his little baby sister hand and blew him a raspberry.   _ Little gaki! _

“Yoshino-san” Yoshino stop twirling Kimiko around when Asuma called her.

“Yes?”

“Can you teach me how to cook?” Hearing that was enough to make Shikaku drop his chopstick and look over at Asuma with  wide eyes.  _ Kami-sama, please help me! _

Shikaku remembered the time Asuma tried to cook something for little Kimiko, he swore to every Kami, that if he had not been back home that time, he was sure that the Nara compound would no longer be where it stands.

He woke up from his flashback when he heard the questioning from his wife tone. “Why?”

Asuma scratched his head and shuffled before he looked over at Yoshino. "Well, Inu informed me that Maeko woke up about 0400 this morning and I'm sure you know how hospital food is."

The Naras beamed upon hearing the news and even little Kimiko squealed as if she understood what her older brother had said. "She woke up! We have to make her favourite food then, we can't let her eat the food in that hospital. Asuma what's her favourite food, I'm sure we can do that."

"Kakiage Don or anything with Don but the absolute favourite is Kakiage Don. I thought I want to add gyoza too. I know she's kind of fanatic with her salad and Kakiage, but she can't keep only eating vegetables, she needs some meat too. So why not add gyoza? Oh, before I forget, she can't eat pork, that for sure."       

Yoshino and Shikaku blinked slowly. They didn't know that Maeko loved  **vegetables** that much! Asuma on the other side understood from the baffled looks. "She loves vegetables, but she doesn't like to eat just the vegetables. It must be made into some dish, then she will eat."

Understanding come upon their face. “Is she allergic to pork?” Yoshino looked over at Asuma and showed him the ingredients for Kakiage and gyoza, while Shikaku look over at his son and Kimiko, with one ear hearing what his wife and Asuma were talking about.

"Yes, she have. I didn’t know that she had pork allergy on that time, even the old-man didn't know on that time when she suddenly had a hard time to breathe and her temperature became high and sweating a lot too. We knew that she had an allergy to pork right after the medic-nin informed us."    

To be honest, Asuma almost cried at that time when he saw Maeko face turn red and having a hard time to breathe. He thought he almost lost a sister and thank Kami that the old-man acted fast. Even his dad and his late mother worried upon seeing their adopted daughter having a hard time to breathe and sweating bullet.    

“Well then, we should avoid anything with pork then. Come, I’ll teach you how to make her favourite food. Does she like miso soup?” Yoshino look over the ingredients.

"She likes miso just like next person and she loves homemade caramel pudding too," Asuma remembered one of the pudding she made one time with his late mother and it tasted much better from the one in the store.    

“Hmm, then we should make that then.” 

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was on  cloud nine (not literally), he was in a good mood. A good mood he was sure that no one would manage to sour it, even the green beast Konoha, Guy, would be unable to sour his mood right now.   

_ She woke up! SHE WOKE UP! _ At long last, after almost a year and a half, at last, his Maeko, his mate, his love all of his life woke up from her deep slumber. Oh, how he wished he could stay with her much longer but apparently he needed to tell Hokage-sama about his daughter waking up. 

But then he stops. Would she still want him? After the death of Obito because of his carelessness, his own ego? Would she still want to be with him right after he killed Rin? What if she didn't want to be with him? What if she hated him?

“She will not hate you, Kakashi-kun.” 

Kakashi startled and looked up upon hearing his Hokage’s voice. He didn't know that he already had arrived at the Hokage office, to caught up with his own thoughts and demons, he didn't even notice he arrived and had been standing right in front of Hokage.    

"Again, she will not hate you, Kakashi-kun. My daughter has a good head on her shoulder and she is sharp. Trust me, she will see something that even we did not see." Hiruzen tried to sooth Kakashi, his daughter mate, but deep inside, he quietly bristled, because the boy right in front of him was his daughter’s mate! For Kami-sake, he better not do anything until his little Maeko turns thirty.  _ Is this how to have daughters? Kami-sama give him some strength! _

"Hai, Hokage-sama." For now, he would trust his Hokage. It is not the first time he saw how Maeko brain worked. She also helped Minato-sensei to finish his Rasengan early, helped Kushina in Fuinjutsu, despite she newly learns it, yet she  absorbed the knowledge like a sponge.  

"Now, tell me, what makes you shunshin to my…" Hiruzen was unable to finish his sentence when an ANBU Neko entered his office. Both Kakashi and Hiruzen could tell that Neko was worried. "Ho...Hoka…Hokage-sama….Maeko is..is hanging…"ANBU Neko was unable to finish the sentence when the three of them heard a panic shout of Asuma's.

“MAEKO!!!!!”

Hiruzen pipe clattered to the floor when he heard Uchiha Mikoto, Fugaku, the Shika-Ino-Cho, Yoshino and the clearest voice he hears is his son, Asuma‘s. Thinking nothing both Hiruzen and Kakashi shushin towards the hospital.

* * *

Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke halted theirs walked to the hospital when they saw Asuma, Yoshino, Shikamaru, Kimiko and the Shika-Ino-Cho with some bento, which enough for Mikoto to gasp. "Has she woke up already?"

Asuma beams and nodded his head, unable to answer, as he was so happy that he could not say anything and his good mood couldn’t t be contained. What he didn't know was that that his good mood would be thrown out to the window when he saw what his sister was doing.

* * *

Right after they arrived at Maeko’s room, Asuma wondered where his sister had gone, that was when one of the ANBU arrived in her room.   

“Pl…please go to the rooftop,” ANBU Boar said with worry, which obviously made the others flinch and run to the rooftop and wonder what actually Maeko had done.

Upon arriving at the rooftop, the other's eyes turned to saucers, upon seeing what she's doing. Meanwhile, Asuma heart almost leaped out of his throat, seeing what his sister was doing. There she was walking on thin ninja wire she had tied between the railing of the Hospital rooftop and the Hokage tower!    

“MAEKO!!!!”

Asuma voice echoed to the Hokage tower, and right after he yelled his sister's name, his father, Sarutobi Hiruzen and pain in his ass, Hatake Kakashi, also known as his sister mate, came around, with a pale face, upon seeing her do some sort of acrobatic move on that thin ninja wire. 

"Maeko-chan, what are you doing, please come back here." Hiruzen looked over his older daughter with a sweatdrop, while Kimiko squeal with joyous laughter upon seeing what her sister doing.  

"Oh, hello there, father. It is a beautiful day, is it not." Maeko stood straight and looked over at her adopted father with a wide smile, but then her eyes snapped over to Kimiko. The smile grew bigger and everyone could see the stars in her eyes. "Hello, Kimiko-chan! It's me, your Neesan!"

“’Aeko-nee!” 

Maeko felt like she just had been struck by lightning but then recovered fast before she ran to her little sister, while the others looked at her with open mouths upon seeing how fast she ran to them without even using any chakra nor her kekkai, it as if she weighted nothing but a feather.      

Maeko opened her arms wide, while Kimiko also did the same and without even thinking , she sped up her run and scooped up her little sister and nuzzled her. "Cuuuuuttteee! Your hair is just like papa, messy and black with the same eye colour as mama and me!"    

But her happiness only lasted few seconds before someone with a small hand tugged at Kimiko’s hand and Maeko heard a sound like a cat hissing from anger. Asuma, Maeko, Hiruzen and Kakashi slowly looked over at where the sound came from, meanwhile the Shika-Ino-Cho almost sweatdropped upon seeing the predatory look from those four people, while the Uchiha looked at them with interest. Yoshino was only able to pray for her son and hope he would be strong enough, to deal with overprotective families.        

"Kimi, mine!" Shikamaru looked over at Maeko with that stern (cute) look, which only made Maeko and Asuma brows, twitch upon hearing that statement. The Shika-Ino-Cho sweat bullet when they heard Shikamaru statement.      

“I’m sorry?” Maeko and Asuma asked at the same time, both their eyes twitching dangerously. Mikoto, Fugaku and Inoichi hid Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui right behind them. The others could see the thunderous look from the two siblings.  

Again Shikamaru tugged Kimiko hand to him. "Miko mine!" Kakashi who looked over at his mate almost gave out an audible harsh gulp upon seeing her eyes shine with a bright green, he didn’t care about Asuma, as he can tell right now Asuma having a few ticks mark on his face. But Maeko, even he himself didn't dare to make his own mate irritated, mad, frustrated nor sad! For Kami-sake, he was forbidden to make his own mate sad! He would make sure Asuma, Shika-Ino-Cho, The Uchihas, and Hokage-sama pulverised himself if he made his mate sad!    

Maeko gave that sickening innocent smile which clearly can tell actually it's otherwise, and when she about to open her mouth, Hiruzen spoke. "Maeko-chan, how about we return to your room?" The others halted and looked over at their Hokage, while Maeko pouted, as the tone that her adopted father gave out, was more a demand instead of a question, thus she was unable to say no.

“Fine.”

* * *

“So, when can I get out from this blasted place?” ah, that accent. It was exotic and only the Aota had it, which made it another reason for why they had  **fanboys!** With that exotic, aerostatic, pale skin and that beautiful green eyes, was enough to make the Shika-Ino-Cho, Uchihas, Asuma and Hiruzen to use any means in order to remove  **fanboys.**

Meanwhile, for Kakashi, he needed to make sure he showed everyone that Maeko was his and fucking his only!  

Called him possessives or whatever it was. Maeko was his mate, and he would make sure he would show damn well that Maeko was his!

“I’m sorry Aota-san, you have to stay here another day. We need to run several check-ups just to make sure that everything is alright.” the medic-nin look over Maeko with a smile, while his Maeko rolled her eyes, which made Asuma and his Hokage wonder what made Maeko give such a rude display.  

“Oh, please. Let me  **_stay here more_ ** , I’m  **_sure_ ** , I will  **_enjoy, immensely.”_ **

Hearing that, Kakashi frowned. What made his Maeko give out such deadpans respond?  

"Maeko?" Asuma looked over at  his sister with a frown. Even the others wondered what was happening.    

"If you wish for me to stay here another day, perhaps you should give me a mask if you don't mind. The smell of medicine is too strong, it makes my nose itch, I don't mind the smell of death in the air, but the medicine….." Maeko scrunched her nose and started rubbing it roughly. The others looked at her while wondering why, except for Yamanaka Inoichi, as he knew what Maeko could do. After all, he was the one who saw what Maeko could do in order to make her little sister stop crying, thus without saying anything, he gave her a handkerchief so that she could tie it around her face as a substitute for a mask. 

Mieko looks over at Inoichi with a bright smile and thanks him nonetheless and started to make  a mask. "Feel, much better now." Maeko looked around and saw everyone looking at her as if she just spurted another head except, of course, Inoichi. "Sorry, got enhanced nose over here." Maeko looked at everyone with a frown, yet she never let go of her little sister.  

"What happened? And please, do not lie. I can smell it in the air and who is this little fella over here." Maeko looked over at the kid next to Itachi with a smile.

Mikoto smiled upon seeing Maeko look over at her second son and introduced him to her. "Maeko-chan, I would like to introduce you, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke-chan, this is your godmother, Aota Maeko, say hello."

Maeko blinked her eyes slowly before the words that Mikoto have said sink into her brain. "Are you sure you want me to be his godmother, Mikoto-san?" Mikoto smiled upon hearing how small Maeko voice was, while the other looked at the Uchiha startled except for Fugaku, Itachi and young Sasuke.    

"Of course Maeko, we would like you to be the godmother for Sasuke. We know that you will be a good influence for Sasuke," Fugaku said with a small smile which made Maeko do a double take and without thinking her left green eyes shone bright while on the right eye changed into a golden, and slowly the black iris turn to a slit, while her face showed  how shocked she is.

“What are you doing Maeko-chan?” Their Hokage asked with amusement, as he knew what his oldest daughter was doing, while the others looked a little worried.  

"I'm recording this. Fugaku is smiling and even asked me to be godmother to his son. I think Hell must be Frozen right now. Thus I should record this before it ends and I need to make sure this is not some bloody genjutsu."    

“Will you stop using that  **Judgement Eye** ” Fugaku fumed upon seeing that type of Aota Kekkai. It might look like their Sharingan but clearly it was quite different. The  **Judgement Eye** were able to record almost anything and it also could be shown through photos or movies, depending on the person. It was also able to remove any kind of genjutsu and it was even able to place the scariest and horrific genjutsu to the person who sees it. Even the Sharingan was unable to remove the genjutsu that this dojoutsu placed. He knew there was more, but the Aota would not tell them anything about it, and they clearly tell that Uchiha prides their Kekkai to the pedestal.  

Yes, the Aota was proud of their Kekkai, but they never depended on their Kekkai like the Uchiha. Even the Hyuga who don't have their Byakugan, they still able to use that taijutsu of them. The Aotas loved to combine chakra and their Kekkai, which make them quite a scary bunch, and that was also the reason why Aota Charlus have his name in Bingo book.  

"So not  gonna happen…" Maeko smile faltered a little as she accidentally looked over Fugaku’s eyes. Meanwhile, Fugaku froze upon seeing Maeko smile falter a little. It seemed like Maeko saw something eved as he tried to hide it. The coup d'état that the elder Uchiha were trying to make.

Maeko looked over at her little sister with a wide smile. "Puella (sweetheart), can you play with your friend?" Kimiko frowned but upon hearing Mikoto and Yoshino usher and said the doctor wanted to check up with Maeko, she were reluctantly carried out from the room and looked back to Maeko, who waved to her little sister and gave a flying kiss to her, causing Kimiko to beam upon seeing her big sister give her a flying kiss.    

* * *

Maeko looked over at Fugaku, Shika-Ino-Cho, and her adopted father. Thank Kami, Asuma wished to make sure that his little sister didn't attract  **another fanboy** , while Kakashi…well she knew that he mended himself to the wall, like a perfect ANBU.   

How did she know that her mate was an ANBU, simple. The necklace she gave him. He might think she didn't know that she had already marked him as her mate and accepted him as her mate when actually she already knew that she had indeed marked him as her mate. If she didn't say what her uncle had done when she was four, perhaps she would never have known that she marked Kakashi as her mate.  

She knew that Hatake had canniness summons, they even have some enhance senses just like that canniness and they also have this term of a  **mate.**

“Now, spill. I can smell something is different and no sugar coating.”  

The Shika-Ino-Cho, Fugaku, Hiruzen and even Kakashi who were still hiding in shadow startled upon hearing the thickened accent of her. Yes, her accent is exotic but they never expect that it could be  thicker than ever.  

“What are you talking about…”

“Please stop it father, I can smell bullshit in the air. You know that I have enhanced smell like the Hatake’s right? Or perhaps much sharper than them, I have no bloody idea, but oh well. So… Where’s my uncle and my bloody aunt? I know grandpapa adopted Minato and Kushina as my uncle and aunt. So stop spouting nonsenses, we Aota dislike being lied to.”

Hearing that was enough to make Kakashi look up at his mate,  he thought he might have a whiplash because of how fast he looks up from reading his Icha Icha book. He didn't know that Minato-sensei and Kushina-nee is his mate adopted uncle and aunty. He had seen how Charlus sometimes trained Minato-sensei and Kushina-nee to be deadlier, by Kami, he truly needed to be more observant.    

While Shikaku gave that lazy smile of his. He knew on how smart Maeko and Charlus were, after all it was the two of them that gave news about that man and asked them to look at that man closely and never let themselves been fooled by his act and to be honest, the Naras can run down their money when compared to their IQ and the Aotas. Choza and Inoichi internally smirked with how good Maeko was in using her enhance sense.

Fugaku was only able to blink, he had never thought that the Aotas was quite this observant. 

Hiruzen looked over his daughter's eyes, seeing that her  **Judgement** were still not deactivated, he gave out a loud sigh. He knew better than to  lie to Aotas; he gets that dish out right in front of him when he tries to lie to Charlus and damn, it sure hurt him so much.  

His daughter still looked at him with one  **Judgement** active and he knew well he couldn’t lie to the Aotas no matter what.  _ ‘You can't lie to a liar, Hiruzen. Tell her the truth' _ Charlus looked over at his granddaughter with sadness, while the others looked over at Charlus with a stoic face, only Fugaku  almost jumped upon seeing Charlus. 

"What do you know about bijuu, Maeko?" Hiruzen looked at his oldest daughter, while Maeko looked over at her father with a single raised brow with an unimpressed look, even though she still had that smile, but he knew that his daughter was not impressed with that question, as if he stated that she knew nothing.

Maeko rolled her eyes, yet answered the question despite thinking that it was the stupidest question, yet she didn’t tell them that part. “You mean those being that are known as  **Chakra Monsters?** Those bloody gigantic living forms of chakra that being created by a  **Sage of Six Paths** out of the chakra from the  **Tailed Beast** which differentiated by the number of tails they have? Which ranging from one to nine?”

Hiruzen and the others blinked rapidly upon hearing that answer, they never thought Maeko knew what the bijuu was and to be a slapped across their face upon hearing that it was the Sage of Six Paths  who had created them was like swallowing a bitter pill. 

"How did you know about this Maeko-chan?" Inoichi needed to know. No, scratch that, everyone in the room needed to know.  

This time Maeko shows how unimpressed she was. "You bloody joking with me, right? The lot of you a bloody nin, and you asked me, someone, who just a few years in these terms on how I know about this. Simple, you need to bloody learn your own origin and from where they hailed and where you hailed. Who is the one who thought nin about chakra? Everything will fall into one place; the lot of you need to read your history more."

She looks around but then somehow the question about bijuu is enough to make Maeko know what her father about to asked. "Jinchuriki. Actually, you about to ask about the jinchuriki, am I right?"

The others looked at her with alarmed while Maeko just being her, schooled her feature into a smile. "The Kyuubi will not come out from that seal unless someone rips it out and manipulate the Kyuubi. I can assure you."

"How do you know that?" Hiruzen looked over at his daughter with a narrow eye while Shikaku tried to understand why Maeko seemed to a hundred percent believe that the Kyuubi would not come out from that seal, unless…

Kakashi looked over at his mate as if she has two heads. How did she know about these things? 

“I’m the one who taught Kushina-nee on how to communicate with the Kyuubi and how to endure that Tsun-Kyuubi. The Kyuubi even assures that he will not come out.”

The others look over Maeko with agape. “He?” 

“Really? I told you that the Kyuubi himself assure that he will not come out, and the lot of you only think about, that the Kyuubi have a gender. Just….wow.” Maeko still gave her famous smile, meanwhile Kakashi frowned upon seeing that smile of her, it was as if she tried to hide something. But what?  

Hiruzen was about to say something to his daughter when she stopped him with a yawn, that Kakashi can tell it an act, but damn, she truly can be quite the actress, to be honest.

* * *

Shikamaru kept on holding Kimiko’s hand, while Mikoto and Yoshino squealed with delight upon seeing the two children holding hands, while inward sighing upon hearing gritting teeth from none other than Sarutobi Asuma, the brother of the girl itself. 

Both Itachi and Sasuke look over at Asuma with a frown and wonder why the man was glaring over at the Nara boy. 

The girl tucked at Shikamaru sleeves with her other hand and looked at him with her wide green eye, just like her older sister eyes, while on the other side, Asuma is trying his hardest to not take away his little sister from the Nara heir, if the two women were not restricting him, hell he sure would have scooped his little sister up and high tailed to the Jounin room. No  **boys** should be near his sisters!

Shikamaru looked over at the green-eyed girl with a quirked brow and before the girl opened her mouth, the boy knew what she would  ask. "Troublesome, she will be alright. She is strong, your grandmamma even help my mother make medicine for her"

True, both Yoshino and Dorea had helped in making medicine for Maeko, at the same time even taught Kimiko the youngest Aota about some herbs and other things, regarding medicine. Seeing the girl still frowning, Shikamaru subconsciously pulled Kimiko into a hug where he put his chin on her head.

Meanwhile, on the corner of the playground, Mikoto and Yoshino trying their hardest to restrain Asuma from walking over to Shikamaru and ripping both children away from each other. “Don’t you dare ruin it Asuma.” Yoshino and Mikoto said at the same time.

“Adult are weird” Sasuke deadpanned, which caused Itachi to snort trying his hardest to not laugh upon hearing his little brother’s comment. 


	6. Viburnum & Good Luck Asuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late. Sometimes I kind of hate my life, real life gave me a fucking damn middle fuck right on my face. Btw, here is another chapter, the next might be a little bit far than this one, but I will try my best to update it. Oh and big thanks to Crocogirly for helping me out

**Kalina /Maeko: 12 y/o**

**Dahlia/Kimiko: 2 or 3 y/o**

**Kakashi & Asuma: 14 y/o**

**Naruto & Sasuke & Shikamaru: 2 y/o**

**Itachi: 6 y/o**

**Shisui: 9 y/o**

* * *

Chapter 5

Right after Maeko woke up from her nap, she latched onto her little sister and cooed over her. She knew that her father and the other males had more questions for her, especially about the bijuu, jinchuriki and how she knew that the Kyuubi was being manipulated and all that other stuff.  But hell, she won’t tell them anything about that as she don’t have any proof except only theory.

At the same time, she even had a great moment getting to know her godson, which she accepts  wholeheartedly and even assure them she is much more willing to be called ‘neesan' instead of ‘momma','ka-chan', or any other endearment that will be related her as a ‘mother'. As her reason, she doesn't have the quality as a mother, but as an older sister, yes she has that quality.

For the whole evening, she spent her time with the people she loved and at the same time glaring at the young Nara heir . Maeko and Asuma have already made an unholy alliance since the day the heir said that their little girl was ‘his', which obviously made the Ino-Shika-Cho and Yoshino pray profusely for Shikamaru’s fate.

To be honest, there was something else that she wished to asked her father, but she will have to be patient as she just woke up from her comatose state, the air around Konoha didn't smell the same, and not only that, she somehow could tell that both her aunt and uncle already had been dead for almost one year and a half.

From what her father had said about the bijuu and jinchuriki, she concluded that her aunt, Kushina had been pregnant and had the child when this thing happened. Again she concluded that the child is now an orphan and was now under S-class information. 

The air around Konoha smelled funny, dark and she could tell they were blaming something or should she say someone. Just by that, she already knew that it was the child of Kushina and Minato. Not everyone knew that the two of them were married, and she was grateful that she knew about their marriage. 

* * *

It's already past midnight, yet she could not sleep, but then she remembered the person who still hid in the corner and tried to become one with the wall.  

Not even once had she spoken to that person, to caught up with her father and the others and more importantly with her little sister. Her adorable little sister. Not only that but she had also been caught up with glowering at the young Nara heir.  

Yet she was still thankful of how understanding this person was to her. Oh, how shameful she was to forget about this person. One of the first persons she had met when she accidentally read a book about another world when she was only searching for herbs for her late grandpapa. Not only that, but he also had become one of her teammates, despite the fact that she was not always with them and how she was far from this world.  

He was also one of the persons that knew about her origin from. He was the one she always ran to, whether to comfort herself or just talk, the same goes to him. He always ran to her whenever he wished to be comforted or whatever, Maeko was the only one who could reach him. Even Minato was at times unable to reach him when he got lost in depression or his own thoughts, but Maeko had a way to just get him and get through his walls. 

She knew that he had some issues but the same goes for her, but that didn’t mean that she would open up to him about her issues, no, she would not open up about her issues….yet….maybe….someday, who knows. 

"Kashi, there's no one here anymore." Maeko looked over at the wall where she knew her mate was. Not like he knows that she already thought of him and accept him as hers.  

Slowly Kakashi moved away from the wall and slowly yet painfully walked to his mate. 

Maeko extended her hand, waiting for Kakashi to take her hand. She had seen the way he wore his hitai-ate, and to be honest, she had been wondering why he hid his other eye but then she had to bite down at her lips to stop them from opening and asking why, when she could feel Obito’s chakra behind that hitai-ate.  

She knew that both Kakashi and Obito were sometimes not the sharpest kunai in the pouch, especially when the both of them kept on bickering, Kakashi with his bluntness and insensitiveness and Obito who was easy to goad. 

Not only that, the way her Kakashi moved, despite the fact that he was still sloughing and looked lazy, she could tell that something was not right with him. Other than that, she couldn’t even smell Rin in the air. Usually, Rin would always be at the hospital, after all, Rin had told her before that she wished to be a medic-nin and that's why she took any opportunity to learn about what it would say to be a medic, she even helped out at the hospital.  

Maeko broke out from her thoughts when she felt Kakashi intertwined their fingers together. Slowly, Maeko scoot over, so that Kakashi was able to lay next to her. 

It's not something new for Maeko. Kakashi tended to lay next to her, whether it was during a mission or not. At first it was done subconsciously but then, it seems that Kakashi just couldn’t be without her and whenever she returned to Konoha, he would take any kind of opportunity to just to sleep next to her, whether it's just a nap nor only to dooze around, giving Maeko the opportunity to record everything about those moments. He even takes naps resting against her shoulder, which she didn't even mind at all, after all, that is more blackmail-material that she could use against him and to be honest, she truly didn’t mind, not even the slightest.  

Slowly, she traces Kakashi’s cheek with her other hand but Kakashi stop her hand when she was about to touch his hitai-ate. “Can I look?” 

Kakashi looked over at Maeko with an intense eye but at the same time, Maeko could see the vulnerability in his visible eye.  

“Please.”

Kakashi’s heart contracted upon hearing the vulnerability of his Maeko's voice. He looked over her eyes; he knew that he was showing his vulnerable side, after all, no matter what, only with her, he would show how broken he was, yet, only she was able to fix him up, no matter what. He thanks Kami high above for giving her as his mate, his Chosen, as he knows, that he would be a hundred per cent  lost without her.

For about two years and a half, he had been unable to hear her heavy accented voice, her laughter. Unable to see her, that vibrant blood-red hair of hers, that pale skin, and those vibrant green eyes. Just seeing her little sister, was enough to make him remember his Maeko and how much he missed her. 

Seeing her crumple because of that curse and in a comatose state was enough to almost make him  lose control of everything he had been holding back. If not for his Hokage, Shika-Ino-Cho, the undead Aotas, and Asuma, he would have left to find those who dared to torture and abuse his Chosen and he would show the wrath of Hatake to those who dared to abuse their Chosen! Even the Hokage himself would unable to do anything. After all, Hatake was protective of their Chosen.

And now, here she was, woken up from her comatose state, but the most important thing was, she's here. His Maeko was here. He knew that his Maeko might not stay in Aota compound yet, with how young Kimiko was and not only that, he was sure she wished to keep her nin status and currently she was Genin, by six path sage, he was sure as hell she would not accept charity from her adopted father to make her a Chunin nor Jounin without her hard work.

She would surely use that oh so _innocent smile_ of hers to make sure that Hokage-sama let her continue  as a Genin and by Kami-sama, she would prefer to earn it by her own hard work. 

Again, Kakashi looked over at his Maeko eyes. Contemplating, whether or not he should show it to her, but upon seeing her eyes, he made his decision, slowly he shows it to her.

He thought that when he showed her Obito's eyes, she would recoil and be disgusted. He didn't even expect the things that came out from her beautiful lips. No, not at all.

Her tears started to spill upon seeing Obito’s eye. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Maeko apologies distorted.  

“What are you sorry about, Mae?” He heard himself croak. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

"I should have been able to sense you. I should have ran to you right after the war ended. I and Kimiko should have been in Konoha much early. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Maeko refused to let go of him and was still repeating those words repeatedly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Her fingers trembled as she outlined the shadow of his eye before it rested on his cheek.

Regrets for being unable to get her family and godfathers away from that backwater, regrets for letting her little sister be hit by the Killing Curse and becoming an unwilling horcrux. Regrets for being unable to get her sister away from the Dursley’s earlier, regret for not being able to protect her little sister better from the abuse from the Dursleys, and now this.  Regrets for being unable to return to Konoha faster, she should have been able to have helped Kakashi and together they could have saved their teammates and even her aunt and uncle. 

The regrets that Maeko had kept piling up, and no, she would not let them see those, not even her father. But she surely knows that Kakashi would only think she had regrets for not helping him out or the others. 

Meanwhile, Kakashi kept on embracing his Chosen and supporting her when she wasn't enough for herself. Since he knew her, slowly he was able to learn to what Minato had tried to do for him, yet he was still awkward in doing it and the only one he ever did it to was Maeko.

The gesture still felt awkward to him, but he is still kept on trying. Trying to make it better for his Chosen and trying to stop the urge to mark her as his Chosen. 

Everything he was mulling over, halted when she moved her hand away from his cheek to hug him fiercely and nuzzled at the crook of his neck, while inhaling his smelt, which was enough to almost make him freeze upon that gesture. _Almost._

 _Maybe I'm just hallucinating. Yeah, that's it._ But then froze when it happened again. Slowly he looked down at Maeko to make sure that what he's feeling was really happening, and was not a hallucination that playing with his brain.  

And it was indeed, Maeko was smelling him while closing her eyes. _Kami-sama, why do you have to be so damn cute! You make me want to mark you NOW!_

He tried to remove her hand from his waist gently, yet she keeps on holding him. But at the same time, he was scared. Scare for her. Scare she might think he would kill her, just like he had done to Rin and Obito. But then those thoughts flew out of the window.

Slowly Maeko picked up his hands and kissed both hands. Just like Kushina-nee, she wanted it to heal. Like she saw the bigger picture, beyond of strained skin and saw the damage he had been burying deep down. He had been asking himself countless times and wondered why she always could see deep inside of him more than everyone.  

“I’m sorry, I will never leave you again, unless if I have too.” The green eyes of her looked directly into his grey and red eyes without wavering even just a little bit.

Slowly, he nodded his head and for the first time, since right after Maeko woke up, tears spill to his cheeks and without any hesitation, Maeko pulled his head and placed it near to her chest. The sound of her heartbeat was enough to lull him into sleep. His Maeko was here, woken up, warm and smelled like home.

* * *

 

Hiruzen looked over from the crystal ball. The Shika-Ino-Cho and Asuma looked over the crystal ball with an impassive look, never had they thought Kakashi was blaming himself for what has happened to his own team and what happens to Minato and Kushina. But, they also had never thought that Maeko also was blaming herself for not being able to come to Konoha to stop what happened to her team and both Minato and Kushina. 

Without breaking his sight from the crystal ball, his voice came out clear as day. "I will move to the Aota compound." Asuma said.

The Shika-Ino-Cho looked over at Asuma with questioning looks, while Hiruzen hid his smile by lowering his head. It seemed like his son knew  what he was thinking.

“Are you sure about this, Asuma?”

“Yes. It’s Maeko dad. Despite that she keeps up that smiling, playful and calmed demeanour of hers, she still is blaming herself no matter what. Hell knows, she is good at hiding things deep inside of her.” 

Shikaku leaned to the wall and gave a lazy smile. 

‘ _It seems like the lot of you have quite a lot of work  set out for you to get my little Viburnum to open up, or perhaps she just prefer it like that._ ’ A male voice come out from the ceiling, which they have seen quite sometimes. 

The male looked almost like Aota Charlus, but the different was their glasses and figure. Aota James, father to both little Kimiko and Maeko, the look of him is more scurfy than Charlus, but let be honest, the Aota families were quite known for their ruffled hair and love-hate relationship with the comb, especially the males and now the girls also had such relationship. 

“James.” Hiruzen nodded his head to the undead soul. 

‘ _Hiruzen._ ’

The Shika-Ino-Cho looked at each other and it was Choza who was the one to give out a soft sound to clear his throat. “I’m sorry James. But may I know why you called her Viburnum? Sensei also did call her that before, well as you can see. Since we didn’t wish to be sting by your sadistic father, so we kind of chalked it out.”

James spluttered upon hearing what Choza  told him and before he was was able to say something. The others heard a bark of laughter which obviously they knew who the laughter belonged to. _‘You’ve got to be kidding with me. Please tell me you joking, mate.’_

‘ _Sirius!’_

 _‘Come on Remus, I’m sure you will think the same as me. I mean, come on, Uncle Charlus surely would not teach them. Right, James?_ ’

James and Remus shook their heads in exasperation and before they could say anything, the three undead soul twitched upon hearing Charlus’ voice and slowly sit on the table where Hiruzen looked at his friend’s undead soul with giving an acknowledgement nod. 

‘ _Well, apparently, I did teach them and as to why I didn’t teach you three kids. Well, let just say that that the three of you don’t have what I’m searching for like those three.’_ Charlus gave them his famous feral smirk which was enough to make the Shika-Ino-Cho flinch upon seeing it, while Sirius pouted. 

The flinch didn’t go unnoticed by Charlus and Hiruzen. _‘Ah, if it’s not my beloved students. How have you three been? And Choza, Viburnum represents of beauty, love, motherhood, blood, the immortality of family, fire, love for the homeland, but it also known as a token of affections. It is known as a national symbol in one of the nation I have ventured, and somehow my daughter-in-law wished to continue her family tradition, which is name the girl with flower name’._

Hearing the explanation was enough to make Inoichi ear perked, after all he was a florist. He needed to know about this flower. “Is that all?”

_‘Oh, sometimes I tend to forget that you are a florist. Well, from what I heard, on an early summer, this viburnum bushes will covered with white buds among green leaves that resemble a bride in a white dress. Viburnum blossoms looks like a wreath, and it also not coincidental that it also consider as a female symbol, while the oak and sycamore trees are typically as a male symbol. Viburnum also embodies as a girl’s virginity and innocence, purity, love, maturity, beauty and youth, family and marriage, fertility and joy, sorrow and grief’_

_‘If one’s house had Viburnum branches hanging by the roof, it mean that there was an unmarried girl living there and men were welcome to send their matchmakers to propose her. And when someone was saying that ‘Viburnum wasn’t ripe yet’, it meant that a girl was still too young to get married. If a girl bestowed a viburnum a twig to a young man, it symbolized her consent to the marriage proposal’_

Inoichi wrote down everything about it, and somehow was quite interest with this type of culture, and to be honest, almost everyone in the Hokage room was quite interested in hearing about this culture. Somehow it was quite beautiful with using Viburnum, which Charlus have informed them that it meant Kalina. Even the ANBU who’s hiding in plain sight was quite interest in hearing about this culture. 

The ANBU was in fact quite happy whenever Charlus came to chat with Hokage-sama. Charlus tended to give them anything that he have learned and told them about history and cultures that he had stumbled upon before. 

It was quite refreshing to be honest. Despite it being  quite far and Charlus stumbled upon it when he was gone for a war, yet hearing those kind of cultures was quite beautiful. 

Charlus even told them the need to learn about flowers and other kind of stuff just to make his wife know that he was willing to learn just to make her happy. Damn, they truly needed to learn about how to make females love them and their work, just like Dorea-hime loved Charlus. 

 _‘Let’s not forget about the healing properties shall we. I don’t want to hear my sweat lovely hime chop my head off without telling about the healing properties’_ If the undead can get more pale, well now everyone can see on how pale he is, despite him already being dead and not only that, to be honest, they can see how Charlus looking everywhere.  

“Troublesome, women” Shikaku muttered, even he himself sweating bullet. 

_‘She might be troublesome, but she’s my woman and we don’t want your woman brandishing her weapon to don’t we?’_

With that, the Shika-Ino-Cho nodded their heads vigorously. Hiruzen, Asuma and the ANBU were only able to snickers. Who would have thought that the most powerful man in Hi No Kuni also was afraid of their woman? Hiruzen could understand their plight, and to be honest, he was also afraid of his late wife, Biwako. 

Charlus cleared his throat _‘From folk, they use viburnum to cure disease ranging from common colds to nervousness, vascular spasms, hypertension, epilepsy, liver damage and more. We can use young twigs of viburnum for weaving a basket too. Well, that’s all that I know, if you wish to know more, maybe my lovely wife, my daughter-in-law and my sweet Maeko can tell you more.’_   

“Thanks, old man. But I thought we were about to talk about my living arrangement and not talking about what Viburnum meant.” Asuma looked over at Charlus but then shivered when Charlus eyes give out an evil glint. 

‘ _Oh, we will. If, you pass your C-rank missions in that Aota compound.’_

Asuma shivered in horror just remembering that particular mission. It couldn’t even be called a failure because it had been so much worse than that. It had been humiliating and awful! Oh, the horror of it all! Gai who had been forced into that pink and flowery patterned spandex, he still had nightmares. Genma and Raido had both been covered in flamingo feathers from head to toe, even their ears had been filled with those feathers…and Asuma swore he still to this day could see a random feather springing out form them. Anko, who was proud of her outfit, had been covered from top to bottom in neon pink. Her face still paled when someone mentioned it. Kurenai had looked like she had been taking a bath in rainbow sparkles, and her hair still had some of it left. And not to forget about him, he shivered again, he had not only been given the same rainbow sparkles as Kurenai but he had also been forced to look like a fucking drag queen. A DRAG QUEEN! He would never live it down! His father, the traitor, had laughed hard seeing him like that. Oh, the horror… 

Charlus whirled around, with that evil smirk of his. ‘ _Hiruzen, I want to propose a C-rank mission for my compound. I want the same team as previously. The leader…will be that Hatake boy. Oh, Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza. The three of you will look after them! Understand!_ ’ 

Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza and Asuma’s blood drained upon hearing what Charlus said, and seeing that evil smirk on his face, was enough to make them drop their heads with an defeated air. Like it or not, the four of them have to do it, no matter what. 

_‘We will talk about your arrangement in the compound right after your mission at my compound is a success. Are we clear, gaki?’_

Asuma could only nod his head defeated. This was Charlus! He can’t even say no to the old-man! He gave a secretive look over at his own dad, just seeing his own dad trying his hardest to hide his amusement, was enough to make his vein pop. 

_To hell with this mission!_

_‘Oh, if the mission is accomplishing, I want your team and those that I choose to stay in the compound.’_

This was enough to make the others look at Charlus with wide eyes. _‘I know some of them is an orphan, and there are quite a lot of houses I’m sure begging to be have someone live in there. The Hatake boy stay in one house, and since some of your friends also are friends to Maeko, they are allowed to stay there. And Hiruzen, cross your finger so your son is able to accomplish it, as you also will stay there. I won’t take ‘No’ for an answer.’_

The ANBU who heard what Charlus said, gave out snickers upon seeing their Hokage slack face. It’s not every day you could see their  own Hokage have that kind of expression, unless when Charlus was there. 

* * *

 

In Aota Maeko’s hospital room. The Hatake boy shivered with something eerie and for some odd reason he won’t like it. At. All!

He looked around, fearing that something might spring out of nowhere, but stopped when he felt his Maeko pull him closer and tuck himself under her chin. He inhales the smell of his mate greedily. He can’t get enough with her smells, so heady and his own brand drugs too. 

For now, he would not think about those shivers that he felt just a few minutes ago, as he wanted to saviour the smell, the touch and soft heartbeat of his mate. 

“Sleep, Kashi.” Maeko pulled Kakashi much tighter and kissed his forehead unconsciously. And thank you to Kami and everything else that his Maeko’s eyes is close, or else she might see him blushing furiously. Kami! Only she could make him blush furiously without even trying. Especially like this moment. 

* * *

Kakashi grumbled inwardly, as ANBU Neko woke him up from his sleep next to his beautiful Maeko. Meanwhile Hiruzen look over Kakashi with deep amusement but at the same time, he feels quite a relief when he is not with his daughter!

The Shika-Ino-Cho and the ANBU’s inside Hokage room rolled their eyes inwardly upon seeing their Hokage and his son in deep denial regarding of his oldest daughter and the sole Hatake clan relationship. It clear as day that both of them interest to one another.

As Hiruzen informed the team that was right in front of him about the mission, in unison, the five nins in Hokage room boomed. While Kakashi looked at them with a frown as to wonder why each one of them looked as if they never wished to receive the mission.

To be honest, he will gladly accept that C-rank mission inside of Konoha’s wall. But what he didn’t know was what he will deal with. 

“WHAT!!” 

“NO! No! And did I just said no? Because, hell yes. No!”  Anko shook her head vigorously. Kurenai meanwhile had already paled drastically.

Ibiki brow twitch violently. The embarrassment from that failed mission was enough to make him more and more paranoid in receiving any C-rank mission. 

Both Genma and Raido wished that they were outside from Konoha right now. But apparently they can’t, after all, the mission already requested the previous team and whether they like it or not, they needed to accept it. 

“Ao…Aota com..compound?” 

The others cringed, and slowly they turned to their other teammates. The green clad spandex face has turned into the palest face they ever had seen and not only that, Guy youthfulness was also not in the way he spoke. 

Asuma felt sorry for his teammates, meanwhile Kakashi started to wonder, what was actually  happening, and why did they fear the Aota compound? He had been staying there for about one year and six months, and nothing had happened that they needed to be afraid of.  

The Shika-Ino-Cho, Hiruzen and ANBU in Hokage room internally felt sorry for them and at the same time felt like this was the best entertainment for them for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.ukrainiandanceworld.com/single-post/2014/11/21/The-symbolism-of-Kalyna-in-Ukrainian-Culture
> 
> Kind of interesting read this.


End file.
